Tú y yo
by Arualle
Summary: Lily había hecho las cosas mal, era consciente de ello y quizá Scorpius pueda ayudarla más de lo que ella se imagina. "—Siempre puedes hacer que Malfoy interceda por ti. —¿Malfoy?, ¿Scorpius Malfoy? No me hagas reír. El no sabe ni que existo, y casi mejor así. No quiero tener nada que ver con él."
1. Capítulo I

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes, la escenografía y todos los hechizos y/o nombres, lugares y demás que podáis encontrar no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a su maravillosa imaginación. Aunque sí lo hacen las ideas y situaciones en las que los personajes se ven involucrados. **_

* * *

_**Capítulo I**_

Caminaba por los pasillos del castillo a la vez que hablaba con sus amigas, y compañeras de habitación, sobre las nuevas parejas que se habían formado a lo largo de aquel quinto curso. Lena opinaba que no durarían mucho, mientras que Audrey era partidaria de que tal vez, durarían hasta el curso siguiente. Lily, Lils para los amigos, no estaba participando activamente en la conversación de sus amigas porque su mente se había empeñado en hacerla recapacitar sobre la situación familiar en la que se encontraba. Y es que desde que su hermano Albus, dos años mayor que ella, había entrado en Slytherin al comenzar su primer año en aquel colegio, la familia se había distanciado un tanto. No es que aquella situación hubiera sido provocada por algún miembro de su familia, incluyéndose a si misma, sino, más bien, que la situación simplemente se dio. Y conforme pasaron los años y los momentos familiares Albus pasó a convertirse en el único miembro de la familia que pertenecía a Slytherin y, por tanto, era diferente al resto de los demás. Y fue aquel pensamiento el que los había separado. Pero ella, la pequeña de la casa, no quería que aquella situación siguiera así. No ahora que James se había ido a trabajar con el tío Charlie a Rumania y ella se quedaba sola con Albus. No después de lo que había ocurrido en el último cumpleaños de su hermano, días antes.

Lily estaba cansada de la situación que estaba viviendo. Pero su hermano no lo ponía nada fácil si se hacía amigo de alguien como Scorpius. Un Malfoy. Aunque la guerra que sus padres habían vivido provocó que las asperezas entre las dos familias se limaran un poco, aún seguían estando allí y la línea de separación se hizo mayor al saber de quien era amigo su hermano.

Aunque ella no sabía nada acerca del amigo de su hermano, sí que había oído que era prepotente, narcisista y, lo peor de todo, un mujeriego. Cada curso tenía nueva novia y, a veces incluso, conseguía a una segunda presa en un mismo año. Pero Lily no podía asegurar nada de todos estos rumores porque nunca había tratado con él. Jamás. Cuando le veía en casa, las pocas veces que iba, ella se quedaba en el salón mientras que Scorpius se subía a la habitación de su hermano o salían al jardín trasero.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Lils? —preguntó Loreen eludiendo un poco la conversación que mantenían sus amigas

—Nada, solamente pensaba en mi hermano.

—¿Albus?, ¿qué ocurre con él?

—Me porté muy mal con él en su último cumpleaños. En realidad, toda la familia nos llevamos comportando de forma poco adecuada con él desde que entró en Slytherin.

—Aún no es tarde, Lils. Puedes ir a hablar con él.

—No creo que después de cinco años vaya a perdonarme por todo lo que le he hecho.

—Lily —interrumpió la conversación el profesor Longbottom —, la directora quiere verte en su despacho.

—¿Qué has hecho ahora, Lils? —Audrey parecía poco sorprendida por aquella situación; más bien estaba disfrutando de ella.

Todo aquel que conociera un poco a Lily podría decir dos cosas de ella: una, le gustaban las causas perdidas y dos, había aprendido muy bien de su hermano James así como de su tío George. Por ello no era de extrañar que, al igual que su hermano cuando estudiaba dentro de aquel castillo, pasar más tiempo con la directora que asistiendo a clase. Mucha gente había actuado a su favor y había intentado alegar que las bromas (muchas veces rayando el significado de "_broma_" y pasando a un nivel un poco más fuerte) era la forma que Lily tenía para expresarse. No obstante, aquellas mismas personas se habían cansado de disculparla.

—¿Ha dicho algo, profesor? —preguntó inocentemente Lily al escuchar como éste murmuraba algo por lo bajo.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez?

—Preferiría contárselo a la directora personalmente si procede, profesor.

—Si continúas así nadie podrá ayudarte cuando más lo necesites. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, profesor. Acabaré peor que mi hermano. Me lo han dicho mucho.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más como tu padre?

—¿Mi padre? ¿El que se saltaba las normas cada curso escolar? Sí, creo que es un buen ejemplo a seguir.

—Lily —interrumpió la directora abriendo la puerta que separaba la estancia —, pasa.

Lily se adentró en aquella habitación con paso seguro, conociendo mucho mejor que nadie aquella estancia. Se sentó en una silla frente a la mesa de la directora y esperó a que ésta terminara de hablar con el profesor Longbottom.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez, Lily?

La muchacha pasó las siguientes dos horas hablando (más bien inventándose una excusa) para contentar a la directora, poder salir de allí y, de ese modo, poder llegar a tiempo a su entrenamiento de Quidditch. McGonagall terminó simplemente por castigarla haciendo que ayudara a Hagrid, el guardabosques del colegio, en sus tareas durante las siguientes dos semanas.

Al salir, Lily se tropezó con su mejor amigo, Lysander, quien la esperaba desde hacía un tiempo; exactamente, desde que se enteró de que había vuelto a ser citada con la directora.

—Lils, ¿otra vez?

—Calla y vámonos. Si no, llegaré tarde al entrenamiento y Wood me echará la bronca después.

—Está bien, pero luego tenemos que hablar.

—De acuerdo, como quieras. Me tengo que ir.

La chica le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia la torre de Gryffindor para coger su uniforme para entrenar y, en un tiempo récord, poder llegar al entrenamiento. Éste pasó sin ningún sobresalto, ni imprevisto. Por la tarde, cuando todos los jugadores del equipo estaban más muertos que vivos y se paseaban por el castillos como almas en pena, arrastrando las escobas tras de sí, Lily se encontró cara a cara con su hermano.

—Lily —dijo a modo de saludo.

—Hola, Albus.

—¿Qué tal en el despacho de McGonagall? —preguntó antes de que la muchacha pudiera preguntarle cómo se encontraba.

—Perfectamente, las sillas son bastante cómodas, la verdad.

—Supongo que por ese motivo pasas tanto tiempo allí, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, puede que sea por eso. ¿Te molesta? —Lily no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva teniendo en cuenta el tono de voz que su hermano estaba utilizando con ella.

—Albus, tenemos que irnos.

Sin decir una palabra más Albus siguió a Scorpius a través del pasillo y se alejó de su hermana. Ésta, a pesar de que lo único que su cuerpo le pedía era una ducha y estirarse en la cama, se quedó quieta en mitad del pasillo y vio como su hermano se iba. Suspirando, siguió al resto de su equipo de vuelta a la sala común y, una vez allí, prácticamente corrió escaleras arriba con tal de ducharse y meterse en la cama.

Pero no podía, había quedado con Lysander. Así que, simplemente se duchó, se cambió de ropa y salió en busca de su amigo.

—Ya estoy aquí —dijo sentándose a su lado en uno de los bancos de piedra del patio interior del castillo —. ¿Qué querías?

—Hablar. ¿Ahora tengo que pedir cita para poder hablar contigo?

—No, lo siento. No quería hablarte así. Es que…

—Has visto a tu hermano —probablemente, Lysander era quien mejor la conocía de todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Y no tenía nada que ver el hecho de que hubieran salido juntos hace un par de años.

—Sí.

—Sabes que no puedes culparle. Técnicamente, fuisteis vosotros los que le apartasteis de la familia.

—Lo sé. Pero, aún así. Es mi hermano. Y ahora que James se ha ido, sólo me queda él. Quiero recuperarle, ¿sabes?

—¿Y cómo lo harás?

—No lo sé, la verdad.

—¿Por qué no tratas de hablar con él?

—Después de todo lo que le hemos hecho, yo incluida, no creo que nos perdone tan fácilmente.

—No, tal vez no. Pero puede que fuera un primer paso muy beneficioso.

—No lo creo. Él ha llegado a despreciarme.

—No, eso no es verdad. Le duele ver en lo que te has convertido.

—¿Y qué es eso en lo que, según tú, me he convertido?

—En una copia de tu hermano.

Lily no podía creerse lo que su mejor amigo acababa de decirle. Ella, precisamente ella, no era una copia de su hermano. En todo caso, era una copia de su madre; como muchos parientes habían acordado en más de una ocasión. Pero, fuera como fuese, ella era quien era por todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Ser la hija del salvador del mundo mágico es algo que la gente no olvida fácilmente, y aunque muchos tomaban la iniciativa de adularle y besar el suelo que ella pisaba, otra mucha gente la había odiado desde el primer momento en el que la conocieron, sin si quiera, llegar a conocerla de verdad. Por ese motivo, Lily, a quien su forma de ser y su carácter no le permitían quedarse de brazos cruzados, había terminado siendo odiada por muchos pero, esta vez, con una buena razón. Sin embargo, también había gente que le gustaba aquella Lily que ella era en aquellos momentos, la graciosa, vengativa y peligrosa Lily. La consideraban un reto, un peligro al cual enfrentarse y por ello, la apoyaban allá a donde fuera.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?, ¿Que soy una copia de mi hermano?

—Lils, no es que yo piense eso de ti. Pero sí que hay gente que lo comenta por los pasillos. Que ahora que tu hermano se ha ido, tú le sustituyes.

—Bueno, pues me da igual lo que esa gente piense de mi —dijo la muchacha levantándose exasperada del banco.

—Lily, cálmate. Yo no pienso eso de ti, ¿de acuerdo? Te conozco demasiado bien.

—Ya, pero mi hermano sí que pensará eso.

—Ya te he dicho que tendrás que hablar primero con él antes de intentar hacer que te perdone —Lysander la cogió de las manos y la acercó a donde él estaba sentado.

—Será difícil.

—¿Tienes miedo, Potter?

—Muy difícil —añadió la chica eludiendo las palabras de su amigo.

—Siempre puedes hacer que Malfoy interceda por ti.

—¿Malfoy?, ¿Scorpius Malfoy? No me hagas reír. El no sabe ni que existo, y casi mejor así. No quiero tener nada que ver con él.

—Vale, vale —dijo riéndose —. Sólo era una sugerencia. Tranquila.

—¡Lils! —Loreen apareció en el patio interior apresuradamente. Paró delante de los chicos y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, intentando calmar su respiración. Como si terminara de correr una maratón.

—Tranquila, Loreen. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es tu hermano. Está discutiendo con Goulding. Tienes que venir.

Lily avanzó apresuradamente al encuentro de su hermano. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Albus era el único hijo de la familia Potter que no se metía nunca en líos, ni discutía con nadie. Así que para que él se encontrara en aquella situación debía de haber ocurrido algo grave. Al llegar a la entrada del Gran Comedor supo enseguida que allí era donde estaba teniendo lugar la discusión dado que se había terminado formando un corro de espectadores a su alrededor.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Lily a Zach, un compañero (y amigo) de su misma casa.

—Tu hermano…

—¡Vuelve a repetir eso que has dicho! Repítelo si te atreves.

Lily se abrió paso con rapidez al oír la exaltada voz de su hermano.

—Eso me pareció a mí —Albus soltó la camisa de Goulding y le dejó retirarse unos cuantos pasos —. No vuelvas a hablar así de mi hermana, ¿entendido?

La aludida se quedó petrificada. Parecía que alguien le hubiera lanzado un hechizo paralizante. ¿Había oído bien?, ¿Albus se había metido en problemas por defenderla a ella? Aquello era imposible de creer.

A pesar de encontrarse desconcertada por las acciones de su hermano, logró atisbar las intenciones de Goulding y sacando rápidamente la varita lanzó un inofensivo hechizo:

—¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Goulding salió lanzada por los aires y ella, aprovechando ese momento, se acercó a él y le dijo en un tono frío:

—Si tienes algún problema conmigo, no metas a mi hermano. ¿Está claro? Y si tienes algo que decirme, me lo dices a mí.

—¿Potter?, ¿otra vez metida en problemas? —el profesor Firenze apareció entonces en el pasillo.

—Ya ve, profesor. Atraigo los problemas.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Diferencias irreconciliables, profesor.

—Ya veo. Vayan a cenar, todos. Ahora.

Lily suspiró aliviada y recordó porque aquel era su profesor favorito. Siguió a sus amigos hasta el interior del Gran Comedor y se giró al sentir la mirada de su hermano en su espalda:

—¿Si, Albus?

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—Creo que lo sabes de sobra.

—Gracias.

Su hermano se fue a cenar y ella hizo lo mismo. Desde luego, quería resolver las cosas con su hermano y según se podía ver, después de aquel pequeño conflicto, ella le seguía importando a Albus. Así que, quizás, no era tan descabellada, después de todo, la idea de Lysander de intentar hablar con él. Ese, definitivamente, sería su primer paso.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, pues aquí os presento mi nuevo proyecto. Como veis se titula **"Tú y yo**" y trata la relación de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy y Lily Luna Potter Weasley en la tercera generación de Hogwarts. _

_Aviso de antemano que, aunque no es un oneshot, tampoco será una historia larga (ya que para eso, ya estoy escribiendo junto a** LainaM "Feeling"**, os recomiendo que paséis por ella si hay algún aspecto de esta pareja que queda inconclusa y/o que no se entiende bien). Aún así, sí que tendrá (si todo sale como lo tengo planeado) unos 10 capítulos además del epílogo. _

_Espero que este primer capítulo os haya gustado. Lo cierto es que debéis agradecer a **LainaM** que me insisitiera hasta que me planté frente al ordenador y comencé a escribir esta aventura entre un syltherin y una leona. _

_He de decir que la Lily que aquí planteo es diferente a la Lily que está en Feeling pero como las dos historias no tienen nada que ver, no tenéis por qué preocuparos. Además, aviso, que de momento, los capítulos que llevo escritos no son muy largos, así que no os cansaréis a mitad lectura. _

_Ahora sí, me despido diciendo que os acordéis de comentar ya que un fic se nutre de vuestras opiniones, críticas (que serán bien recibidas siempre y cuando éstas sean constructivas y no demoledoras) y vuestras impresiones. _

_Gracias por leer hasta aquí. _

_Saludos, _

**_Arualle. _**


	2. Capítulo II

_****__****__**Disclaimer: Los personajes, la escenografía y todos los hechizos y/o nombres, lugares y demás que podáis encontrar no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a su maravillosa imaginación. Aunque sí lo hacen las ideas y situaciones en las que los personajes se ven involucrados.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo II**_

Lily despertó aquella mañana agitada. Su corazón parecía querérsele salir del pecho debido a la pesadilla que acababa de tener. Lo peor era que la recordaba a la perfección puesto que era algo que ella misma había presenciado estando despierta.

"_Aquel día su hermano cumplía 16 años. Por ese motivo ella se había prometido a sí misma que iba a intentar solucionar la situación existente entre ellos. No obstante, cuando aquel sábado por la tarde, fue a Hogsmeade con sus amigos y entró a Las Tres Escobas, descubrió que su hermano Albus había organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños a la que ella no había sido invitada. Por un lado lo entendía porque, ¿para qué iba a invitar a alguien que no se había preocupado por él y lo único que había hecho durante todos aquellos años había sido desvincularle de su lado? No obstante, otra parte de Lily, la parte impulsiva, se molestó por el comportamiento de su hermano. Y no era para menos. Al fin y al cabo seguía siendo su hermana. Aunque hubiera ocurrido todo aquello. _

—_¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó incrédula a nadie en particular. _

—_¡Menuda fiesta de cumpleaños ha preparado tu hermano, Potter! _

—_Lily, cálmate. _

—_Estoy muy calmada, Lysander. _

—_Entonces no hagas nada. Tu hermano viene por ahí. _

_En aquel instante Albus hizo su aparición. Venía sonriente, como cualquier persona el día de su cumpleaños. No obstante, aquella expresión cambió al advertir que su hermana estaba allí. Delante de él, que se había enterado de su fiesta de cumpleaños. _

—_¿Te lo estás pasando bien, hermano?_

—_¿Sinceramente? Sí. _

—_Me alegro. _

—_Lily, lo siento. _

—_¿Lo sientes? —en aquel momento ella explotó — No creo que lo sientas Albus. Me alegra comprobar que te pusieron en la casa correcta. Eres una sucia serpiente que no tiene corazón. ¡Normal que nadie en la familia te quiera! —ni ella misma sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Estaba demasiado enfadada — No se puede confiar en ti. _

—_Lils, escucha…_

—_¡No! Soy tu hermana, Albus. _

—_¡Tú no eres mi hermana! Nadie en la familia me quiere. Así que no entiendo por qué alguien de vosotros tendría que estar invitado a mi cumpleaños. _

—_¡Porque somos familia! Eres un desagradecido. Eres una rastrera y sucia serpiente, Albus. _

—_¡Tú tampoco te quedas atrás!_

_A aquellas alturas todo el mundo que se encontraba en la taberna ya había hecho el silencio y contemplaba la discusión de los hermanos. _

—_¡No me extraña que los papás te odien! —sabía que se había pasado de la raya, pero el enfado no la dejaba ver ni pensar con claridad. _

—_¿Ellos me odian?_

_Lily no habló, nadie dijo una palabra. Albus, tomando aquel silencio como una afirmación a su pregunta, salió del local todo lo rápido que pudo. La fiesta se había cancelado. Su hermana suspiró imperceptiblemente y notando como se le aguaban los ojos, salió corriendo también, dispuesta a esconderse de todo el mundo y poder, de esa forma, odiarse a sí misma por lo que acababa de hacer_."

Lily se levantó de la cama y se vistió con ropa de deporte. Necesitaba despejarse y aprovechando que el último partido de la temporada estaba cerca, iría a entrenar.

—¿A dónde vas, Potter? —una voz la sobresaltó al salir de su sala común.

—¡Imbécil! Lysander me has asustado.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A entrenar, ¿tanto te importa?

—Voy contigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque se te nota en la cara que has pasado una mala noche y no quiero que hagas nada estúpido.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y avanzó hacia las escaleras que la llevarían fuera del castillo. Su mejor amigo la siguió de cerca. Ambos salieron a los jardines y comenzaron a correr por todo el terreno. No dijeron ni una palabra el tiempo que estuvieron corriendo y no fue hasta que el reloj del castillo marcó el comienzo de un nuevo día lectivo, que comenzaron una conversación.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, tranquilo.

—¿Vas a intentar hablar con tu hermano?

—Tal vez. Pero no lo tengo claro.

—Tengo oído que siempre va a última hora de la tarde a la lechucería.

—Sí, eso he oído yo también.

—¿Vas a ir?

—¡Ay! No lo sé, Lysander. Tengo que pensarlo.

—¡Potter! —Wood apareció por detrás de ellos.

—¿Qué ocurre Rowly?

—Esta tarde hay entrenamiento extra. El partido está cerca.

—De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que avise a Zach?

—Está bien. Nos vemos luego.

—Creo que eso contesta a tu pregunta, Lysander. No, no iré a ver a mi hermano —dijo la chica una vez que se volvieron a quedar solos.

No volvieron a decir nada más. Caminaron en silencio y con rapidez, viendo como muchos alumnos ya se dirigían al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Así que aumentaron su ritmo y, finalmente, después de separar sus caminos, dirigirse cada uno a su sala común y luego a su habitación, ducharse y ponerse el uniforme, llegaron a tiempo de poder desayunar algo antes de ir a clase.

Una vez entraron en clase, y antes de que el profesor de pociones hiciera su aparición y comenzara con la tortura matutina, Lily se despidió de Lysander en la puerta y fue a sentarse con Loreen.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó extrañada Lily después de notar que Loreen se la quedaba mirando.

—Esta tarde habrá jaleo con el entrenamiento.

—¿Por qué?

—Wood lo ha convocado a última hora. Y, según he escuchado en el desayuno, Slytherin ya tiene el campo reservado toda la tarde.

—Entonces no habrá jaleo, amiga. Será una tarde interesante.

—Lils… —la reprendió con la mirada incluso antes de que la idea hiciese eco en la mente de la chica.

—Tranquila, no haré nada.

Loreen tuvo la intención de decirle algo más pero el profesor entró en clase y todo el mundo guardó silencio. El resto de las clases pasaron rápido, para tratarse del primer día de la semana, y la última clase, adivinación, llegó. La profesora Trelawney entró tropezando con una pila de libros que había dejado ella misma el día anterior al lado de su escritorio y comenzó la lección.

—Chicos y chicas, hoy realizaremos el mismo ejercicio que comenzamos ayer. Así que agarrad la taza de vuestro compañero e intentad adivinar su futuro.

Lily rodó los ojos y cogió la taza de Audrey. En ella vio simples posos de té que no le dieron información alguna sobre el posible futuro de su amiga. Así que suspiró con resignación e intentó ponerle imaginación e intentar averiguar alguna figura o forma que le permitiera consultar su manual en busca de una respuesta en caso de que la profesora le preguntara.

—¡Concéntrate! —le susurró al oído Zach inclinándose sobre ella.

—Si tú ves algo en esto, házmelo saber. Es imposible.

—No se exaspere —intervino la profesora deteniéndose detrás de la pelirroja —. A algunas personas les cuesta más abrir la mente.

—No creo que se trate de abrir la mente, profesora.

—¿No, querida? ¿Entonces de qué?

Lily fue a contestar a la pregunta de la profesora Trelawney pero, Lena viendo las intenciones de su amiga, intervino a su favor reclamando la atención de la profesora. Poco después, la clase terminó y los alumnos pudieron salir hacia el Gran Comedor para comer.

—Por los pelos —dijo Audrey riendo.

—Podías callarte de vez en cuando, Lils. Si no, te terminarán expulsando de Hogwarts.

—¿Siendo mi padre el salvador del mundo mágico? Lo dudo.

—Lils… —Loreen la volvió a reprender con la mirada.

En verdad, la pelirroja odiaba ser conocida por el hecho de que su padre les salvó a todos (o eso le contaron a ella siempre), pero cuando quería huir de algo usaba aquella sencilla excusa. Pero Loreen, que la conocía desde siempre y se había convertido en su mejor amiga en poco tiempo, la conocía demasiado bien como para creerse aquellas palabras. Ella sabía que Lily no lo decía enserio, pero mucha gente podría obviar ese hecho y pensar que la chica pecaba de prepotente; por ese motivo siempre la reprendía cuando usaba aquella frase.

—Señorita Potter, esta tarde deberá cumplir su primer día de castigo. No lo olvide.

—¡Pero profesor, hoy hay entrenamiento!

—Haberlo pensado antes de cometer aquella broma.

Lily resopló y le entraron unas repentinas ganas de lanzarle una maldición a alguien, así que se disculpó con sus amigas y salió apresuradamente a los jardines. Se dejó caer sobre el césped y enterró la cara en sus manos, intentando serenarse. No oyó como Zach llegaba hasta donde ella se encontraba.

—¿Lils?

—¿¡Qué? ¿No puede una estar tranquila en este maldito colegio ni un minuto? —gritó pagando su enfado y su rabia con su amigo.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que ha ocurrido, ¿de acuerdo? —Zach sabía como tratar a Lily en aquellos momentos. De hecho, era uno de los pocos que sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Lo siento. No quería pagarlo contigo.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

Lily le dedicó una media sonrisa que él interpretó como luz verde. Así que se sentó a su lado y se la quedó mirando.

—Wood me va a matar —dijo ella al cabo de unos minutos.

—No entiendo por qué.

—Porque ya sabes cómo es en lo referente a los entrenamientos. Y yo voy a tener que saltármelo.

—Según tengo entendido tu castigo comienza después de la cena, así que el entrenamiento oficial ya habrá terminado. Que Rowly quiera hacer un entrenamiento extra es otra cosa.

—No las tengo todas conmigo. Pero bueno, a estas alturas poco me importa lo que piense Wood de mí.

Zach se rió y ambos se dirigieron hacia el Gran Salón dispuestos a dejar a los elfos domésticos sin comida. Rieron ellos y rió el resto de la mesa con las bromas que contaban ellos dos.

Cuando la comida terminó, Lily se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Allí pasó el resto de la tarde junto con Loreen, ya que ésta le había obligado a acompañarla argumentando que quería ver a un alumno de Hufflepuff que le gustaba. Cuando se le hizo la hora de ir a entrenar, algo molesta por haberse pasado toda la tarde haciendo rallajos en un pergamino, cogió a su amiga, ensimismada aún con el chico, y ambas fueron a cambiarse. Al llegar al patio interior, donde siempre se reunía su equipo antes de dirigirse todos juntos al campo de quidditch, se encontró con un panorama que no le agradó: los Slytherins se encontraban allí también.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó a su amiga.

—Lo que te he dicho esta mañana.

La chica no necesitó más para ponerse al lado de su capitán. Entonces vio a su hermano al lado de Scorpius.

—Nosotros habíamos reservado antes el campo, Wood.

—Nosotros también —intervino Lily. Sabía que Wood no tenía las agallas para mentir en algo como era el quidditch.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Así que creo que tenemos un problema.

—No creo que eso sea tan grave —Scorpius la miró por primera vez y lo que Lily encontró al fondo de aquellos pozos grisáceos la turbó. En la vida había visto tanta lujuria acumulada en unos ojos.

—¿Qué propones entonces, Malfoy? —dijo despectivamente. Empezaba a creer, a causa de aquella mirada, lo que la gente decía sobre él.

—No hay mejor forma de entrenar que jugando un pequeño partido entre nosotros.

Lily se giró hacia su capitán de equipo y vio que éste no se lo pensaba dos veces antes de contestar con un rotundo:

—Sí.

—Está bien —concedió a los pocos minutos el capitán del equipo de Slytherin.

Ambos equipos se dirigieron hacia el campo y se prepararon para jugar. Todos sabían que aquel no iba a ser un partido "amistoso", solamente de entrenamiento. Era como un reto interno entre las dos casas y debían resolverlo aquel día.

El partido comenzó con el libramiento de las bolas. En ese momento, Lily se concentró en la quaffle y en anotar a favor de su casa. Zach se encargaba de cubrirla cuando una bludger le pasaba demasiado cerca y, además del resto del equipo, Loreen estaba concentrada intentando alcanzar la snitch.

Pasada una hora Slytherin llevaba la delantera en cuestión de puntos y Lily comenzaba a cabrearse. De repente, sin saber cómo ocurrió, vio el cuerpo de Albus caer de la escoba. Sin pensárselo dos veces, descendió en picado en su escoba dispuesta a agarrar a su hermano antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. No obstante, Scorpius se adelantó y lo recogió él, descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo. Dos chicos del equipo de Slytherin bajaron apresuradamente de sus escobas una vez tocaron tierra y se llevaron, junto a Scorpius, a Albus hacia la enfermería. Zach acompañó a Lily hasta la enfermería mientras el resto del equipo descendía confundido sin saber bien qué había ocurrido.

Lily, Zach y Scorpius tuvieron que esperar en un banco que había fuera de la enfermería mientras madame Pomfrey curaba a su hermano. Los tres permanecieron en silencio hasta que el reloj dio la hora de la cena por finalizada.

—Lils —dijo Zach —, tienes que ir a cumplir el castigo.

—No pienso ir, Zach.

—Lily, te volverán a castigar.

—¡Me da igual! Merlín, mi hermano está en la enfermería. Me da igual que me vuelvan a castigar, no me moveré de aquí.

En ese momento la enfermera asomó la cabeza por la puerta y miró a Lily de forma acusadora.

—Señorita Potter, como no baje la voz no le permitiré ver a su hermano. ¿Entendido?

Lily asintió con la cabeza y madame Pomfrey volvió a ingresar en la habitación para salir minutos después.

—Señorito Malfoy, puede pasar. Usted no, señorita Potter —añadió al ver que la muchacha hacía mención de entrar también a ver a su hermano.

Lily se quedó perpleja y no supo cómo reaccionar, así que endureció el rostro y se fue a cumplir su castigo dando sonoros pasos. Zach la siguió hasta que ella salió directa a la cabaña de Hagrid y él tuvo que volver a su sala común.

La chica se pasó el resto de la noche rumiando y mascullando palabras ininteligibles para el guardabosques durante todo el tiempo que duró el castigo. Más cuando el semigigante dio la primera sesión por terminada, Lily había llegado a la conclusión que por muy enfadada que estuviera por el desplante que le acababa de hacer su hermano, ella se había portado mucho peor con él durante todos aquellos años y que, a pesar de ello, tenía que saber cómo estaba. Si no, no conseguiría dormir bien. Así que, una vez se despidió de Hagrid, la pelirroja se apresuró a subir hasta su habitación y así poder coger el mapa del merodeador que su hermano James le había conseguido quitar a su padre y que, al finalizar Hogwarts, le había dado a ella. Se escondió de Peeves y bajó los pisos pertinentes mediante los pasadizos que ya se conocía como la palma de su mano hasta llegar a la puerta de la enfermería. Entró sigilosamente y en el momento localizó a su hermano Albus tendido en la cama. Se acercó a él y lo contempló dormir. Parecía estar bien, simplemente una pequeña herida en la cabeza que iba sanando por momentos. Respiró tranquila y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Albus despertó en aquel momento notando el peso de alguien hundiendo el colchón. Enfocó la vista y visualizó a su hermana.

—¿Lily?, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no ha pasado nada.

Se quedaron en silencio, en la oscuridad, mientras ambos buscaban las palabras correctas. Lily pareció encontrarlas primero ya que, aún sin mirar a su hermano a los ojos, pronunció en un susurro:

—Lo siento.

—Lily… —comenzó Albus. Pero su hermana no le dejó terminar, necesitaba disculparse con su hermano; saber que las cosas no estaban perdidas.

—Siento mucho lo que ocurrió en tu cumpleaños. Lamento como te he tratado todos estos años. Eres mi hermano, no quiero perderte, Al. Lo siento mucho.

—Lils, tranquila. No pasa nada.

—Sé que no es verdad. Sé que estás molesto y dolido por como te hemos tratado toda la familia durante años. Pero, por favor, dime que no te he perdido. Que aún me quedas tú.

—No me has perdido. Soy tu hermano y eso no lo va a cambiar nada ni nadie.

Lily se lanzó a sus brazos y dejó que, después de tanto tiempo, las lágrimas descendieran por sus ojos y la liberaran de un gran peso. Aquella noche pudo volver a dormir tranquila.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Sé que han pasado pocos días desde que comencé a colgar esta historia y estaba a punto de borrarla porque, para ser sinceros, no entiendo por qué la gente pasa a leer la historia pero no deja un comentario. No pido mucho, de verdad. Me sirve con que deis señales de vida. Pero creo que hablo por todas las personas que escribimos algo cuando digo que molesta ver cómo la gente lee tu historia, le gusta lo suficiente como para ponerla en favoritos y/o alerts pero parece no tener el tiempo suficiente como para comentar. _

_Pero, en fin, una buena amiga me ha dicho que tenga paciencia y que era sólo el primer capítulo. Que alguna gente tal vez ni se haya enterado de que hay una nueva historia sobre Scorpius y Lily. Así que, gracias a ella, aquí estoy, colgando el siguiente capítulo que espero os guste mucho y os anime a comentar. _

_Aviso que iré subiendo los capítulos que ya tengo escritos en un principio de semana en semana porque así me da tiempo de escribir más y escribir otras historias en las que estoy trabajando. Pero esa rutina puede cambiar, todo depende de vosotros/as. _

_Gracias por pasaros y leer._

_Saludos, _

**_Arualle. _**


	3. Capítulo III

_****__****__****__****__**Disclaimer: Los personajes, la escenografía y todos los hechizos y/o nombres, lugares y demás que podáis encontrar no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a su maravillosa imaginación. Aunque sí lo hacen las ideas y situaciones en las que los personajes se ven involucrados.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo III**_

—¡Lils, para!

Lena se abrió paso entre la gente y llegó a primera fila de aquella marabunta que se había arremolinado alrededor de la pelirroja y de un indefenso Ravenclaw de tercero que estaba colgado boca abajo a causa del hechizo de la chica.

—Lily, ya está bien. Bájalo. Ahora.

—¿Segura?

—Sí.

—Como quieras.

Lily se encogió de hombros y cortó el hechizo de golpe haciendo que el alumno suspendido cayera al suelo de repente; antes de que nadie pudiera si quiera advertir que la pelirroja había vuelto a tomar el sentido de las palabras de la forma que a ella le convenía. Ésta fue a acercarse al chico que yacía en tierra para advertirle que no volviera a hacer aquello por lo que había permanecido durante varios minutos suspendido boca abajo, cuando una mano la paró y la arrastró fuera de la mirada de los espectadores.

—Ya basta —Lily pocas veces había visto a Lysander enfadado y menos con ella, pero parecía que aquel iba a ser el día de excepción.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No, ¿qué te pasa a ti? ¿Estás loca o qué?

—¡Déjame en paz, Lysander! No eres mi padre.

Se soltó del brazo de su amigo y caminó dando grandes y sonoros pasos hacia el interior del castillo alejando de malas maneras a todo aquel que se le cruzara en su camino. De repente, después de haber estado recorriendo un pasillo poco transitado por los alumnos, Lily se vio acorralada contra la pared. Scorpius la había lanzado contra ella sin ningún miramiento y había colocado sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la pelirroja impidiendo así su escapatoria. Los ojos del chico, una vez que Lily se fijó en ellos, eran del color del cielo antes de una tormenta; estaban llenos de furia.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

—No me creo tu pantomima, Potter. Tu hermano se está ilusionando, cree que empiezas a al menos tratarle como lo hace James, pero yo sé que sólo conseguirás hacerle daño de nuevo. Y no pienso permitirlo.

—Tú no sabes nada.

—Sé que eres cruel. Sé que te crees una copia de tu hermano James. Pero incluso James se portaba mejor con Albus de lo que jamás llegaste a comportarte tú.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Yo creo que sí. Eres cruel, Potter. No te importa hacer daño a los demás. ¿Crees de verdad que la gente te ha pasado tantas cosas por tu cara bonita? Lo de James eran bromas. Lo tuyo no se puede considerar eso; tu haces daño hasta a tus propios amigos. Tienes más veneno que cualquier serpiente.

—¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! Cállate porque no dudaré en maldecirte.

—Adelante, hazlo. Pero así sólo conseguirás demostrarme que tengo razón.

Lily le apartó de un empujón y salió de aquel recoveco con la cabeza alta, sin darle la satisfacción a Malfoy de ver como las lágrimas de rabia le caían por el rostro.

Pero no solo de rabia. Lily sabía, en el fondo de todo, que aquel rubio tenía razón. Había una parte de ella que la encaró diciendo un rotundo "te lo dije", que sabía que ella había estado obrando mal, que la había prevenido. Pero otra parte, la parte que Lily se había acostumbrado a mostrar al mundo, que estaba cargada de prepotencia, de rabia acumulada y de orgullo, le decía que tenía que vengarse de Malfoy por arrollarla de aquella manera con sus aires de nobleza y su hablar burgués. Tenía que vengarse de él por haberle…

Lily paró en seco. ¿Por haberle qué?, ¿abierto los ojos? ¿Por haberle hecho ver la realidad, aunque ella nunca reconocería esto en voz alta, tenía que vengarse de él? ¿En qué clase de persona se había convertido?

Mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo y la pelirroja se dedicada en cuerpo y alma a enterrar aquellos pensamientos porque no estaba dispuesta a dejar su forma de ser por un estúpido y prepotente Malfoy, llegó hasta el cuadro de la señora Gorda y dio la contraseña. Entró en su sala común sin mucho ánimo y sin si quiera saber quien estaba sentado en los sofás se dejó caer en uno y enterró la cabeza en las rodillas que había subido al mueble.

En apenas unos segundos, notó el leve roce de una mano que le apretaba cariñosamente el hombro. Lily alzó el rostro y se encontró de pleno con los ojos verdes y comprensibles de Loreen. A su derecha vio como Zach se sentaba también a su lado y la abrazaba. Ella se dejó hacer y continuó llorando refugiada en el pecho de su amigo mientras su mejor amiga iba a conseguir un té para ella. No le importaba. Ya no le importaba que la gente la viera llorar. Sólo quería solucionar aquello. Deshacerse de ese insufrible sentimiento de culpa.

Al cabo de unos minutos la muchacha se serenó y se enderezó en el sofá mientras miraba a sus dos amigos seriamente. Quería que le dijeran la verdad y sabía que ellos eran los únicos que no tendrían reparos en decirle lo que ella quería escuchar en aquel momento, por mucho que doliera.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —comenzó Zach.

—Me he encontrado con Malfoy.

—¿Te ha hecho algo?

—¿De verdad soy tan cruel? —Lily había ignorado la pregunta de su amigo porque no quería confesar que era aquel espécimen el que le había hecho abrir los ojos. No quería sentirse débil.

—Esto… —comenzó Loreen.

—Sí. ¿Qué? —agregó al ver la mirada reprobatoria de Loreen —Es la verdad. Siento ser tan franco, Lils. Pero es que lo que comenzaron como simples bromas, pasaron a rayar ese término y se convirtieron en verdaderas crueldades. Y tú te volviste…

—Un poco intimidante —completó su amiga. Luego continuó —. Y lo cierto es que no te reconocíamos, porque no sabíamos qué era lo que había pasado contigo para cambiar tanto. Pero…

—¿Pero? —instó Lily.

—Te convertiste en un prototipo de Slytherin. Eras orgullosa, impertinente, prepotente, déspota. ¡Te reías haciendo sufrir a un alumno de tercero!

—Un monstruo —susurró la pelirroja.

—Yo no digo tanto. Pero sí cambiaste mucho. Y nosotros no sabíamos qué hacer.

—Hicisteis lo que pudisteis. Gracias.

Lily se levantó dispuesta a dar un paseo por los jardines del colegio y pasar a cumplir su castigo junto a Hagrid pero la mano de Zach se lo impidió. Con la ayuda de un pequeño estirón del brazo de la pelirroja, su amigo tuvo a la chica entre sus brazos otra vez y la abrazó como no hacía desde que en primero se conocieron.

—No pasa nada, Lils. Todo el mundo puede cambiar.

—No creo que pueda volver a cambiar, Zach. Cambiar una vez es complicado. Cambiar dos es una tarea titánica. Y no creo tener la fuerza suficiente como para poder emprenderla.

—Te ayudaremos —dijo convencida Loreen acercándose a su amiga.

—Gracias, chicos. Por todo.

Les dedicó una débil sonrisa y salió por el retrato de la señora Gorda. Recorrió los pasillos de forma automática, girando cada vez que debía hacerlo y esquivando a los alumnos y profesores cuando se le cruzaban en el camino. Pero no hablaba. Era como un autómata. Su mente se había atrincherado al fondo de su cerebro y se negaba a volver a funcionar hasta que no solucionaran el problema que se estaba planteando.

Lily sabía que las palabras que le había dicho a Zach eran verdad. Ella había cambiado una primera vez sin darse a penas cuenta a causa de los desplantes por parte de algunos de sus compañeros de curso que inventaban rumores absurdos sobre ella, pero hirientes. Que se dedicaban a infravalorarla y cuando ella conseguía algo por cuenta propia, la acusaban de favoritismo a causa de ser hija de quien era. Lily, a su temprana edad por aquel entonces, no pudo evitar fijarse en su hermano mayor y ver que la gente le respetaba. Entendió que la gente le respetaba porque caía bien, porque era gracioso, bromista y la gente parecía olvidarse de que también él era hijo del gran Harry Potter. Por eso empezó a imitarle. Por ese mismo motivo comenzó a gastar bromas, a ser más sociable, a no dejarse avasallar. Pero todo cambió cuando Parkinson comenzó a cuestionar las acciones de guerra que había cometido su familia. Una guerra que, a decir verdad, a ellos no les venía a cuento. Y Parkinson comenzó a cuestionar las acciones de los muertos. Por supuesto, Lily había crecido venerando a todos aquellos cercanos a su familia que habían caído en la lucha. Desde Fred, su tío al que nunca llegó a conocer, como Ojoloco o incluso la mascota de su padre cuando éste era joven. Y había sido criada con la convicción de que dañar la memoria de aquellos que han caído en combate y no están presentes para poder defender sus acciones es de ser vil y cruel y, por ese motivo, había que defender la memoria y el honor de los caídos. Por eso Lily cambió drásticamente.

Pero la pelirroja tenía claro, mientras salía al patio interior del castillo, que no podía echarle las culpas a los demás cuando ella había sido la única que había permitido que el cambio se efectuara. Parkinson podía haber sido un detonante, pero ella era la que había dejado a su mente y a su cuerpo cambiar. Así que solamente podía culparse a ella misma.

Y también tenía claro que cambiar de nuevo iba a ser difícil, muy difícil. Pero si su nuevo comportamiento había tenido una virtud era que la había vuelto una persona tenaz, que no se rendía ante las adversidades. Por ese motivo decidió que haría todo lo posible para cambiar.

Aún a pesar de eso, una vocecilla le seguía diciendo que era imposible. Que se había aferrado demasiado a su nueva vida como para poder ser otra vez la Lily de antes. La Lily de la que sus padres se sentían orgullosos. Aquella chica pelirroja que se reía por todo, pero no de una forma cruel y déspota.

Comprendió, de golpe mientras el reloj daba la hora de la cena por terminada y ella se dirigía a la cabaña de Hagrid, que había odiado a su hermano por ser un Slytherin pero ella, que supuestamente estaba en la casa de Gryffindor por su gran valor y su gran corazón, se había convertido en alguien peor que él. Ningún Slytherin se podía comparar a la crueldad que ella destilaba cada vez que creía que debía vengarse por lo que le habían hecho.

Se odió a si misma en aquel momento como jamás había llegado a odiar a nadie. Se había convertido en todo aquello que le echaba en cara a su hermano. Quizá, comprendió, es verdad aquello que dicen que se ve antes lo ajeno que lo propio. Pero ella se había comportado con su hermano de una forma déspota, digna de toda una serpiente. Y, al final del día, ella se había estado comportando peor y sin necesidad de ser una serpiente.

Necesitaba contarle todo esto a alguien y sabía que James, aunque aparentara lo contrario, siempre había estado allí para ella; para su hermana pequeña. Sabía que él no la juzgaría pero sí le diría toda la verdad, sin tapujos, sin pelos en la lengua; aunque doliera, le haría ver lo que no se había permitido ver antes. Así que decidió escribirle una carta después del castigo y mandarla con su lechuza. Pero, por el momento, tuvo que apartar un tanto aquellos pensamientos que la carcomían por dentro y concentrarse en ayudar al guardabosque en lo que él le pidiera.

Al cabo de dos horas, Lily volvía derrotada hasta su sala común. Allí, sin desperdiciar ni un segundo, escribió la carta más larga que jamás había escrito y en ella le contó a su hermano mayor todo lo que había estado ocurriendo desde que él había dejado el colegio. Le hablaba de lo que acababa de darse cuenta, del miedo que sentía, de la inseguridad. Y, sobre todo, de la culpa. Porque antes ella no se había parado a pensar en eso, pero ahora que se daba cuenta, ella estaba llena de culpa por todo lo que había hecho. Por todo lo que le había provocado a todo el mundo. Y se sentía hundida, por decepcionar tanto a las personas que habían confiado en ella. Pero, sobre todo, por decepcionar a sus padres. Porque ellos habían confiado en ella después de que McGonagall los hiciera llamar a su despacho y le echaran la mayor bronca del siglo y ella, como buena hija, había prometido redimirse; sin ninguna intención de hacerlo. Pero ahora era diferente. Les quería hacer saber que había decidido cambiar y hacer que ellos se volvieran a sentir orgullosos.

Se dio cuenta entonces, mientras veía a su lechuza Artemis desaparecer en el firmamento, que no podía darle la satisfacción a Malfoy de hacerle ver que iba a volver a decepcionar su hermano. No podía darle la razón y dejarle ver que no iba a cambiar. Por eso, aunque fuera por simple orgullo, decidió en aquella noche de luna llena, que volvería a cambiar. Pero no volvería a ser la Lily de antes, aquella Lily había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo. Tampoco sería la nueva. Sería una combinación de las dos, porque las dos tenían cualidades y las dos tenían defectos que componían a aquella pelirroja chica; la hacían ella.

Así que, Lily Potter, Lils para los amigos, comprendió aquel día, que no todo era blanco o negro. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía porque ser un extremo u otro. Podía coger algo de las dos Lilys y hacer a la definitiva Lily que había estado escondida para todos; la que era ella de verdad.

Pero, lo importante, lo verdaderamente crucial, fue que había decidido cambiar. Aunque fuera por simple orgullo, había decidido no ser recordada como la cruel Lily. Y con toda esa convicción, hizo una promesa al aire que nadie más a parte de ella escuchó.

* * *

_¡Hola una semana más!_

_Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad._

_Recordad que un fic se nutre de comentarios, así que no seáis tímidos y comentad, que no muerdo._

_Besos,_

**_Arualle._**


	4. Capítulo IV

_****__****__****__****__**Disclaimer: Los personajes, la escenografía y todos los hechizos y/o nombres, lugares y demás que podáis encontrar no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a su maravillosa imaginación. Aunque sí lo hacen las ideas y situaciones en las que los personajes se ven involucrados.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo IV**_

"_Pequeñaja:_

_Después de leer atentamente la carta que me mandaste (por cierto, ¿pretendías que me quedara ciego o algo?) he de ser sincero y decirte que, mal que me pese, Malfoy tiene razón. _

_No te recuerdo de aquella forma. Pero supongo que todas las cosas que te pasaron te forzaron a cambiar para no acabar pisoteada, y eso es normal. Así que no tienes por qué sentirte culpable por ello. No has decepcionado a nadie. Los papás están ya exentos de cualquier asombro (me tenían a mí antes, ¿recuerdas?). La gente sigue creyendo en ti, por eso te dan tantas oportunidades. Ahora depende de ti recompensarles por esa fe con lo que te has propuesto. _

_No te voy a engañar. Es muy difícil cambiar de forma de ser cuando ya te has acostumbrado a ella. Pero sé que puedes hacerlo. Eres igual de cabezota que mamá, ¿recuerdas? Toda la familia lo dice. Así que haz ese esfuerzo y verás como las cosas vuelven lentamente a su cauce. _

_Respecto a Albus, yo también me comporté mal con él. No sé que ha pasado entre vosotros para que terminéis incluso peor que yo. Pero los dos nos hemos portado pésimamente por el simple hecho de que pertenece a otra casa. Pero rectificar es de sabios, Lils. Cada uno nos dimos cuenta del mal que le habíamos hecho a nuestro tiempo. Y el tuyo ha llegado. Así que aprovéchalo y rectifica todo lo que has hecho mal. Él no te va a excluir de su vida, tenlo por seguro. Pese a todo lo que le hemos hecho, el nos sigue queriendo; así que no te desmoralices. _

_Contestando a tu pregunta de si estoy bien, sí, lo estoy. Al menos se hace lo que se puede. Eres la única que sabe el verdadero motivo por el que me vine a trabajar con tío Charlie y tengo seguro que sigue siendo así. Aún sigue doliendo cada vez que los recuerdos me asaltan pero poco a poco ese dolor se va desvaneciendo. Ahora tampoco tengo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello porque acaba de nacer un nuevo dragón al que tenemos que cuidar especialmente porque sabes que, tal y como te conté en mis anteriores cartas, la madre tenía un problema y el huevo había salido deforme. Pero por suerte la cría evoluciona favorablemente y todo se está calmando poco a poco. Aún así, seguimos liados con el trabajo. _

_Yo también te echo de menos, pequeñaja, pero pronto será verano y terminarás el colegio y podré ir a visitaros y volveré a ver a la familia; aunque eso vuelva a levantar algunas heridas. _

_Tengo seguro que conseguirás lo que te has propuesto. _

_Ya sabes, si necesitas algo, estoy a una lechuza de distancia. _

_Saludos, _

_James."_

Lily no pudo evitar suspirar y sentirse un poco culpable al haber cargado a su hermano con más preocupaciones contándole sus problemas cuando él ya tenía los suyos propios; y eran más graves que los de ella. Sin quererlo, sus ojos se desviaron hacia Rose, quien entraba en aquel momento en el Gran Comedor a desayunar. Hacía relativamente poco había hablado con ella y podría haber apostado todo el dinero del que su familia disponía en Gringotts, que su prima se estaba sintiendo exactamente igual que su hermano. Pero ambos habían comprendido la verdad de lo ocurrido y por más que les doliera, sabían que aquello estaba mal. Por eso James había decidido irse con tío Charlie, porque la presencia de Rose le dolía más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Dobló la carta con cuidado y la guardó en su cartera. Su hermano tenía razón. Aún había tiempo de cambiar las cosas. No todo estaba perdido. Y si ella se lo proponía, podría cambiar. Pero, lo primero que debía hacer era demostrarle a su hermano que estaba dispuesta a cambiar. Porque, aunque sabía que era mucho pedir después de todo lo ocurrido, iba a necesitarle para poder emprender aquella nueva tarea.

Como si su mente, al estar divagando sobre su hermano, le alertara, Lily advirtió que su hermano había entrado al Gran Salón junto a Scorpius y a otros tantos amigos y se dirigían a la mesa de Slytherin dispuestos a desayunar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió su cartera y se dirigió hacia donde su hermano se había sentado. Por suerte, Albus había quedado en la esquina de la mesa y quedaba un asiento libre a su lado, así que con determinación, se acomodó junto a él al mismo tiempo que un absoluto silencio invadía todo el Gran Comedor.

—¿Lily? ¿Qué haces? —Albus no salía de su asombro, al igual que el resto de la gente que estaba en aquella habitación.

—Desayunar con mi hermano. ¿Hay algo de malo en ello?

—Sí, que es la primera vez en cinco años que lo haces —intervino Malfoy.

—¿Te molesto aquí, Albus?

—No…no, claro que no —su hermano parecía estar en shock de la impresión.

—Bien.

En ese momento la pelirroja se percató de que todo el alumnado y profesorado seguía mirándola y fijó su mirada en la directora, quien la miraba con una gran sonrisa y aquella mirada que a veces le dirigía en la que se reflejaban las palabras: "_lo sabía. Sabía que podrías hacerlo_". Lily simplemente le sonrió y volvió a centrar su mirada en su hermano.

—¿Qué tal estás?

—Bien. Madame Pomfrey dijo que tal vez de vez en cuando me doliera un poco la cabeza, pero que estaba bien. Que tuviera cuidado en los partidos.

—¿Sabes quién fue? ¿Quién te dio?

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No voy a hacer nada, Albus. Fue un accidente. Y esas cosas pasan.

Tanto Albus como Malfoy abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente al oír las palabras de la chica. Pero Lily lo decía en serio. Muchas veces ella también había recibido un golpe en algún entrenamiento o partido y la gran mayoría de esas veces había sido un accidente. Nada más. Así que por eso no había que tomar represalias. Lo malo, es que ella no se había dado cuenta de este hecho hasta hacía relativamente poco, cuando decidió cambiar.

—Dime una cosa, Potter —intervino Malfoy. Lily le miró por primera vez en aquel día —. ¿Teníais el campo reservado aquel día?

Lily le sonrío de forma pícara y estaba a punto de contestar cuando Zach llegó a la mesa.

—Lily, tenemos que ir a clase.

—Ya voy, Zach. Ahora os alcanzo.

Su amigo se fue y Lily recogió sus cosas aún sin haber contestado a la pregunta de Malfoy. Cuando se levantó y pasó por su lado para ir hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, le dijo:

—No. Pero, ¿acaso importa?

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y salió de la habitación dispuesta a seguir a sus amigos. Al ver a los lejos la espalda de Zach, cogió carrerilla sin pensárselo dos veces y se abalanzó contra su espalda. Por suerte, su amigo tuvo reflejos suficientes para terminar de cogerla a caballito y no acabar los dos en el suelo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —le preguntó Audrey.

—¿El qué?

—Lo del desayuno —esta vez fue Lena, quien acababa de cogerles y solamente había llegado a escuchar la pregunta de su amiga.

—Nada. He ido a desayunar con mi hermano. ¿Qué hay de extraño en eso?

—Mucho —concedieron los cuatro a la vez.

Lily se rió y contagió a sus amigos.

—Señorita Potter, bájese de la espalda de su compañero. Esto no es un patio de recreo.

—Está bien, profesor.

Lily se bajó de un salto y continuó su camino hasta su clase al lado de sus amigos mientras iban hablando de lo que había ocurrido en aquellas dos semanas que habían transcurrido desde que Lily había decidido cambiar.

Ya quedaban pocos meses para que el curso terminara y los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina pero a la mayoría de los alumnos de Gryffindor lo que más les importaba era la gran final en la que jugarían contra Slytherin y en la que se decidiría quién sería el campeón de aquella temporada. Lily y sus amigos hablaron de ese importante acontecimiento durante todo el día y por la tarde se fueron a entrenar. El resto de la semana que quedaba hasta el gran partido sucedió exactamente igual. Lily hacía todo lo posible por acercarse cada vez más a su hermano y demostrarle que no le iba a dañar pero, aún así, Malfoy no le ponía las cosas fáciles. Por un lado, y por extraño que pareciese, eso le gustaba a Lily. Porque así podría demostrarse a sí misma que por muy difícil que hubieran sido las cosas, una vez logrado, podría sentirse orgullosa de haberlo conseguido. Pero, por otro lado, la vieja Lily reaparecía de vez en cuando y le entraban ganas de maldecir a Malfoy por interponerse en su camino.

El día del partido amaneció con el cielo despejado y Lily no pudo evitar sonreír al asomarse a la ventana aquel día. Se duchó con rapidez, se vistió con el uniforme del equipo y bajó a desayunar junto a sus amigos. Cuando terminaron y Wood les llamó para dirigirse hacia los vestuarios y tener una charla de última hora antes del partido, Lily aprovechó y se dirigió hacia la mesa de su hermano.

—Buena suerte, Al.

—Gracias. Igualmente.

Le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue junto a su equipo hasta los vestuarios destinados a la casa de los Gryffindor. Allí, se terminaron de equipar con las protecciones adecuadas y cada componente del equipo cogió su escoba.

—Bueno, compañeros. Este es el partido más importante de la temporada. Tenemos que hacer sentir orgullosos a la casa de Gryffindor. Tenemos que conseguir ganar la Copa. Las estrategias están marcadas. Cada uno sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Así que tranquilos, la copa ya casi es nuestra.

En aquel momento en el que Wood terminó el discurso protocolario que daba siempre antes de cualquier partido, la voz de la profesora de vuelo se intensificó y llamó al campo a todos los jugadores. El equipo de Gryffindor se alineó, con Wood a la cabeza, y salieron al campo (ya montados en sus respectivas escobas) mientras los vítores de su casa les daban la bienvenida. Cuando los dos equipos estuvieron en el aire, los capitanes de cada uno de ellos, se saludaron y volvieron con su equipo. Fue entonces cuando la profesora dejo libres a las pelotas y el partido comenzó.

Slytherin comenzó haciéndose con la quaffle y avanzó por el campo esquivando a los demás jugadores hasta que llegó al área de la portería. Allí, Paulette Zabini se preparó para marcar pero, por suerte, el equipo de Gryffindor tenía a una buena guardiana. Ésta, sin desperdiciar ni un segundo, le pasó la quaffle a Lily, quien salió despedida hacia el otro extremo del campo.

Dos cazadores de Slytherin se posicionaron a cada lado de la pelirroja, aprisionándola y haciéndole un tanto difícil la huída. Pero la chica no se dejó avasallar y realizó una finta de Porskov, alzando el vuelo rápidamente y saliendo así de la encerrona de los Slytherins. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alto y los otros guardianes la seguían de cerca, lanzó la quaffle a Arthur Spinnet, quien salió despedido hacia el área de portería de Slytherin y marcó los primeros 10 puntos del partido. Las gradas de Gryffindor estallaron en gritos de alegría mientras el partido seguía.

Andrew McNish, alumno de Slytherin, se hizo nuevamente con la quaffle y avanzó rápidamente mientras la bludger perseguía a todos los miembros de ambos equipos. Zach evitó más de una vez que aquella pelota diera a Lily pero ni él, ni Wood pudieron evitar que diera de lleno a su compañero Ethan Blundell, quien tuvo que ser llevado a la enfermería.

Estando Gryffindor en desventaja pero con una ventaja de 20 puntos respecto a Slytherin, el partido continuó. La pelirroja de Gryffindor alzó el vuelo para tener una perspectiva más clara del campo y la posición de sus contrincantes cuando vio pasar a su hermano Albus y a Loreen, uno detrás de otro, persiguiendo lo que ella supuso, sería la snitch. Loreen andaba cerca de su hermano, así que éste decidió realizar un amago de Wronski según el cual, el chico cayó en picado hacia el suelo haciendo que Loreen se creyera que seguía la snitch y provocando que ésta perdiera unos segundos indispensables al tener que frenar en seco para no estrellarse contra el suelo.

Lily reaccionó a tiempo de agarrar la quaffle y avanzar deprisa mientras zigzagueaba entre los adversarios. Sponville resultó dura de pelar y no se tragó su jugada, así que la siguió, por lo que Lily tuvo que hacer un molinete en el aire y descender en picado hacia la izquierda, la debilidad de Merope. Un segundo después, el tiempo suficiente que le dio a la joven a reaccionar del movimiento de Lily, ésta la siguió en su descenso. Lily se había convertido en un borrón difícilmente detectable por eso Sponville no vio que la pelirroja paraba en seco, así como tampoco pudo evitar estrellarse contra el suelo.

Sin perder tiempo, Lily remontó el vuelo y ascendió hasta encontrarse cara a cara con Malfoy. Éste le sonreía desdeñosamente como invitándola al infierno, a equivocarse y fallar. Pero la muchacha era lista y tenía la agilidad visual suficiente para ver que Zabini se acercaba rápidamente por el flanco izquierdo mientras que Arthur, su compañero, lo hacía por el derecho. Por ese motivo, ella decidió virar e ir cara a su oponente mientras pasó la quaffle hacia atrás por encima de su hombro y se la pasaba a Spinnet. Éste no tuvo tiempo de marcar porque McNish se había acercado sin que nadie lo detectara hasta estar a la espalda de su compañero y lo embistió con el fin de robarle la pelota. Arthur fue rápido y se la volvió a lanzar a Lily, quien se había logrado liberar de Zabini. Sin más demora se lanzó contra los arcos que Malfoy custodiaba e hizo la táctica más sencilla que le habían enseñado en su primer año en el equipo: fingir lanzar la bola hacia el arco situado a la izquierda y terminar lanzándola al centro. Contra todo pronóstico, Malfoy cayó en la trampa y Gryffindor acentuó su ventaja en 100 a 50. Malfoy la miró impresionado y dijo:

—Nada mal, Potter.

Lily le dedicó un seco golpe de cabeza y volvió al juego. Mientras, se fueron escuchando las palabras de la comentarista:

—¡Gryffindor va ganando el partido! ¡Magnífica jugada de los leones! ¿Qué es eso? ¡Albus Potter parece haber encontrado la snitch! Sale despedido hacia ella mientras la buscadora de Gryffindor le sigue a unos pocos metros por detrás. Se persiguen, Albus gira hacia la izquierda para intentar despistarla. ¡Ambos pierden la snitch! ¡Señores, que partido tan emocionante! —Louise Jordan comentaba todos los partidos y siempre transmitía la misma emoción en ellos.

El partido continuó y Slytherin, por más que les pesara reconocer a los leones, les terminaron alcanzando. Pero Gryffindor no se hizo de rogar y entre Arthur y Lily volvieron a crear una ventaja de 20 puntos. Fue en ese preciso momento en el que la pelirroja no logró ver la bludger que se le acercaba a toda velocidad y provocó que se quedara colgando de la escoba, agarrada a ella con las manos. Las gradas de color rojo aguantaron la respiración mientras que las serpientes vitoreaban a uno de los golpeadores, Roderick Steer, quien había desviado la pelota hacia la muchacha.

A duras penas, Lily consiguió volver a estar montada encima de su escoba al comenzar a balancearse y tomar impulso para volver a subir. El partido continuó hasta que en un descuido por parte de Loreen y una bludger mal esquivada por parte de los golpeadores del equipo, Albus se hizo con la snitch y el partido terminó.

Todos los jugadores de ambos equipos descendieron a tierra y una vez que Louise hubo proclamado a Slytherin como vencedor de la Copa de Quidditch, los jugadores de Gryffindor entraron al vestuario mientras los de Slytherin recibían a sus compañeros de casa y comenzaban la celebración de la victoria en mitad del campo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Zach a Lily.

—Me he hecho daño en la muñeca al esquivar la bludger.

—Déjame ver —sin darle tiempo a contestar, su amigo le agarró la muñeca y sopesó su veredicto.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué opina usted, doctor?

—Se te está hinchando. Luego iremos a la enfermería.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Vienes? —Zach se volvió hacia donde la pelirroja se encontraba al ver que ésta no le seguía en su camino al vestuario.

—Sí, vamos a cambiarnos.

Los dos amigos entraron en los vestuarios y allí se encontraron con los ánimos caídos y caras de enfado por doquier.

—¿Qué pasa? No ha estado tan mal.

—¡Loreen ha dejado perder la snitch!

—¡Ey! Para el carro Blundell. Si hubiera seguido ahora mismo estaría en la enfermería, ¿de acuerdo? Además, tú no eres quién para hablar porque has sido el primero en ser derribado por una de ellas.

—¡Sí! Porque tú no has sabido despejar el camino.

—¡Ya basta! —Wood se había cabreado —No ha sido culpa de nadie que hayamos perdido hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido. Y si no hemos ganado este año, lo haremos el año que viene.

—Wood, sinceramente, no creo que ahora mismo sirva ese discurso —intervino Lily.

—¿Entonces?

—Chicos, celebraremos una fiesta esta noche en la sala común.

—¿Por qué? Si hemos perdido.

—Pues celebraremos que la temporada se ha terminado. ¿De verdad queréis dejar ver a los slytherins que no sólo nos han machacado en el campo, si no que también nos han hundido la moral? Yo personalmente, no quiero darles esa satisfacción.

—La pelirroja tiene razón —Arthur intervino.

—De acuerdo. Esta noche celebraremos el fin de temporada.

Cada uno se dispersó y comenzó a ducharse o a cambiarse el uniforme del equipo por otra ropa. Al finalizar guardaron sus escobas y Zach se llevó a Lily a la enfermería a que le miraran la muñeca mientras el resto del equipo se dirigía hacia el Gran Comedor para cenar.

Al llegar, se encontraron con Sponville en una camilla. Lily se sentó en otra mientras madame Pomfrey terminaba de atender a la slytherin.

—¿También un accidente de quidditch, señorita Potter?

—Sí.

La enfermera le cogió la muñeca con cuidado y la giró evaluando el daño recibido. Al terminar, le puso un ungüento y le vendó la muñeca por precaución.

—Tendrá que seguir aplicándose este ungüento durante dos días. Después, volverá a la normalidad.

—Gracias.

Los dos amigos volvieron al Gran Comedor y allí cenaron tranquilamente con el resto de sus amigos y su casa, hasta que después de la cena, McGonagall pidió silencio.

—Hoy se ha disputado el último partido de la temporada de quidditch. Después de un grandioso juego por parte de los dos equipos, Slytherin ha logrado vencer a Gryffindor y se convierten en los actuales ganadores de la Copa de Quidditch.

El equipo de Slytherin al completo subió al estrado y recogió la Copa que la directora les tendió. Toda la mesa de Slytherin estalló en vítores y aplaudió a sus jugadores. La mesa de Gryffindor terminó aplaudiendo también.

—Pero no olvidéis, querido alumnos, que los exámenes finales se presentarán pronto. Eso significa que aunque la alegría os invada en estos momentos, deberéis concentraros en lo que realmente importante. Así que no desaprovechéis el tiempo que os queda.

La cena se dio por concluida y la gente comenzó a irse hacia sus salas comunes. Antes de que la mesa de Slytherin desapareciera para ir a celebrar su copa, Lily se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde el equipo de las serpientes se encontraba. No miró a nadie más salvo a su hermano pero aún así, las palabras que dijo iban dirigidas a todo el equipo:

—Enhorabuena. Habéis jugado francamente bien.

El silencio se hizo alrededor de aquella escena y las caras de asombro no se hicieron de esperar. Nadie, nunca en la historia de Hogwarts, había ido a felicitar al equipo vencedor; y menos si eso ocurría entre Slytherin y Gryffindor.

—Gracias. Vosotros tampoco habéis jugado mal.

—El año que viene nos volveremos a ver las caras, supongo. Aunque ya no podré pegaros una paliza a ninguno de vosotros porque ya os habréis graduado.

—Supongo que sí —Albus se permitió sonreír a su hermana después de tanto tiempo. No obstante, al fijarse en la muñeca de ésta, esa sonrisa cedió —. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

—Me he torcido la muñeca al intentar no caerme de la escoba.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Madame Pomfrey dice que en dos días estará como nueva.

—¡Potter y Malfoy! ¿Venís o no?

—Ves a celebrarlo. Enhorabuena otra vez.

Albus le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y se fue junto a su casa mientras Malfoy le dirigía una última mirada que la pelirroja no supo cómo interpretar exactamente. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello porque Zach y Loreen la reclamaron para volver a la sala común y comenzar la fiesta que les había prometido a los de su equipo.

Los tres amigos se colaron en la cocina después de hacerle cosquillas a la pera y sustrajeron un poco de alcohol que escondieron y pudieron subir hasta la torre gracias a los pasadizos que la pelirroja se conocía a la perfección.

A pesar de no haber ganado la Copa de Quidditch, aquel día no terminó mal. Gryffindor también tuvo su propia fiesta.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios que me dejáis, me animáis a seguir. Así que no dudéis en seguir haciéndolo. _

_Con respecto a este capítulo he de aclarar un par de cosas: soy una fanática empedernida de la pareja de Rose y James (sí, lo sé. Son primos-hermanos y se podría hasta considerar incesto, pero qué queréis que os diga...no puedo concevir al uno sin el otro). Eso y junto al hecho de que quería hacer un homenaje a la persona que ha hecho posible que esta historia esté siendo colgada en estos momentos aquí (e incluso que haya sido escrita), han hecho que en el capítulo se haga referencia a su relación. _

_Pero, y esto lo digo muy claro, no va a ser una subtrama. Solamente ha sido un guiño que he querido hacer para hacerle un homenaje y así agradecerle a **LainaM** por todo lo que ha hecho siempre por mi. _

_Ahora bien, si os habéis quedado con interés de saber cómo han llegado hasta esa situación los dos primos, podéis pasaros a leer dos historias que os recomiendo fervientemente que las leáis: **Recuerdos** (de LainaM) y **Feeling** (escrita entre LainaM y yo). _

_Otra cosa que quería aclarar es que este ha sido el primer partido de quidditch que he escrito así que si veis algún error garrafal a la hora de como se ha desarrollado dicho partido, avisad por favor. _

_Por último deciros que el sábado volveré a colgar porque la semana que viene y parte de la siguiente estaré en mi pueblo de vacaciones y allí no tengo internet, así que no podré publicar hasta que vuelva. _

_Y nada más. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. De verdad, espero que hayáis disfrutado. _

_Recordad que los reviews siempre son bien recibidos :)_

_Besos, _

_**Arualle. **_


	5. Capítulo V

_****__**Disclaimer: Los personajes, la escenografía y todos los hechizos y/o nombres, lugares y demás que podáis encontrar no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a su maravillosa imaginación. Aunque sí lo hacen las ideas y situaciones en las que los personajes se ven involucrados.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo V**_

Scorpius Malfoy no sabía como había llegado a estar en aquella situación. No entendía por qué confiaba en aquella pelirroja sabiendo todos sus antecedentes. Tampoco entendía como era posible que se hubiera dejado arrastrar por Albus hasta encontrarse en aquella situación. Pero lo que tampoco llegó a entender nunca es lo que ocurrió a continuación. Si hace un mes le hubieran preguntado, él habría apostado todo el dinero de su familia a que aquello nunca ocurriría. Pero estaba claro que se equivocaba.

Un mes antes el buen tiempo comenzó a hacer su aparición en los terrenos de Hogwarts derritiendo la nieve y haciendo florecer la hierba. Los alumnos de último curso se atrincheraron en sus salas comunes o en la biblioteca para preparar sus exámenes finales; al igual que el resto del colegio. Albus y Scorpius prefirieron quedarse en su sala común dado que ya conocían el estado en el que la biblioteca se encontraría en aquella época; eran ya 6 años estudiando en aquel colegio.

Dos semanas después los exámenes comenzaron. Scorpius no estaba demasiado nervioso dado que tenía el autocontrol de su padre, según le habían dicho siempre. Al igual que el temple de su abuela. Así que no se ponía nervioso en aquellas situaciones. No obstante, con todo y eso, no pudo evitar alterarse un tanto al recibir su examen de Historia de la Magia; su talón de Aquiles. Aún así, salió con una gran sonrisa una vez hubo terminado y se encontró con Albus.

—Vamos a celebrar que hemos terminado —propuso su amigo.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

No obstante, no pudo contestar porque Rose llegó hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

—¿Qué tal os ha ido? Yo creo que bien, pero no estoy segura. Creo que me he dejado una pregunta sin contestar y otra no la he acertado. Pero no creo que me suspendan por eso, ¿no? ¿Vosotros qué creéis? No creo que me haya salido tan mal —la pelirroja no paraba de parlotear. Y es que cuando llegaba la semana de exámenes se ponía tan nerviosa que siempre salía con esas ganas de cháchara después de cada examen.

—Rose, tranquilízate —dijo Albus riéndose.

—Sí, seguro que te ha salido bien. Eres una empollona, ¿recuerdas?

Rose respiró profundamente y les sonrió a sus dos mejores amigos. Sabía que ella había hecho lo que había podido y que ahora sólo tocaba esperar a tener los resultados.

—¿Vamos a ir este fin de semana a Hogsmade, verdad?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por pasar un rato juntos. Con todo esto de los exámenes casi no hemos estado juntos.

—Eso es cierto —terció Albus.

—Albus quería celebrar que los exámenes se han terminado.

—¿Cómo? —Rose sonrió.

—No lo sé, la verdad. Aunque el fin de curso se acerque, el colegio sigue estando vigilado.

—Y queda el problema de cómo sustraer la bebida —objetó Scorpius.

—Bueno…sé que no os hace mucha gracias pero…

—¿Qué? Suéltalo ya, Rose.

—Lily sabe cómo hacerlo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó un sorprendido Albus.

A la vez que su amigo planteaba la pregunta, Scorpius dijo:

—No, ni loco. No le pienso pedir ayuda.

—No se la estarías pidiendo tú, Scorp —dijo su amigo.

—Sí. Además siempre podemos montar una fiesta entre todas las casas y entonces no tendríais que ser ninguno de los dos quien se la pidiera —Rose tan racional como siempre.

En ese momento Lily terminó su examen y se acercó hacia donde se encontraba su hermano.

—Hola. ¿Qué tal os han salido los exámenes?

—Bien, muy bien —Rose fue la primera en hablar.

—¿Tú ya has terminado? —ese fue Albus.

—No, me queda el de Adivinación esta tarde —Lily no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al mencionar aquella asignatura.

Albus rió, al igual que Rose. Después, simplemente dijo:

—Ya verás como te saldrá bien.

—Eso espero.

Lily estaba a punto de irse, ya que sus amigos la estaban reclamando. No obstante, la voz de su hermano le hizo darse la vuelta:

—¿Lils? ¿Podrías hacernos un favor?

—¿El qué?

—Queremos organizar una especie de fiesta para celebrar que los exámenes se han terminado, pero…

—No sabéis por donde esconderos para que nos os pillen. ¿Es eso?

—Sí. Rose nos ha dicho que tienes el mapa de papá. ¿Podrías ayudarnos?

—Está bien. ¿Cuándo queréis celebrar esa fiesta?

—¿El sábado?

—De acuerdo.

—¿No vas a pedir nada a cambio? —Scorpius tuvo que reconocer que estaba sorprendido por la actitud de la pelirroja.

—No soy tan retorcida como tú, Malfoy.

—Hasta hace poco, sí.

Aquello había sido un golpe bajo, así que Lily no contestó y se fue con sus amigos de vuelta a su sala común para repasar el último examen de aquel curso.

—¿Qué querían? —le preguntó Lysander durante el camino que compartían de vuelta.

—Pedirme ayuda.

—¿Con qué?

—Con una fiesta.

—¿Les ayudarás?

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

—Porque podrías meterte en problemas.

Lily rió. Se quedó mirando a su mejor amigo y enarcó una ceja.

—¿De verdad, Lysander?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué he dicho que sea tan gracioso?

—Me conozco este castillo como la palma de mi mano. Sé donde se encuentra cada escalera, cada cuadro, cada pasillo, cada puerta que no se puede abrir y cada pasadizo. Es casi imposible que me pillen.

—Tu misma lo has dicho. Casi.

—No seas cenizo. ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo?

—Como veas.

—¿No vendrás conmigo?

—No, tengo mi propia fiesta en Ravenclaw.

—No te estaba diciendo a la fiesta, precisamente.

—No voy a entrar en tu locura, Potter. No más.

—¡Vamos! Pero si era divertido. Reconócelo al menos.

—Está bien. Sí, era divertido.

Lily rió, le dio un beso a su mejor amigo y siguió a sus compañeros de casa hasta su torre. Allí pasó el resto del día estudiando (aunque habían ratos en lo que simplemente se quedaba mirando a la gente pasar o como disfrutaban de su libertad y no hacía ni caso al libro de Adivinación). Después de comer, subieron hasta la torre en la que se impartía la asignatura y no salieron de ella hasta que el reloj del castillo marcó las 5 de la tarde.

Todos los alumnos de quinto curso salieron apresuradamente del aula y fueron a celebrar su ansiada libertad. Aquella noche hubo un gran banquete en el Gran Comedor y reinó un ambiente festivo al celebrar que los exámenes habían terminado para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Poco después, cuando la cena hubo terminado, Lily convenció a sus amigos (incluido Lysander y su hermano Lorcan) para ir a orillas del lago, bajo el roble al que siempre acudían miles de alumnos a estudiar o simplemente pasar un buen rato, y hacer su propia celebración de final de curso. Y es que había cosas que nunca cambiaban. Y por mucho que Lily había optado por dejar de ser esa persona cruel que se reía de los demás por algo que les había provocado ella misma, le seguía gustando demasiado notar la sensación de peligro, de que les podían pillar si infringían alguna norma. Por eso había decidido rememorar viejos tiempo e ir a aquel roble. Estuvieron riendo, hablando y recapitulando todo lo que había ocurrido en aquel curso.

Cayó la noche y poco a poco el alba fue haciendo presencia. Muchos se habían quedado dormidos apoyados unos en otros. Pero Lysander y Lily seguían despiertos. Y Lysander había optado por mantener sus ojos fijos en su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Lily aún mirando la salida del sol.

—Estoy intentando entender qué fue lo que hizo que termináramos.

—Me convertí en una persona muy diferente. Una persona que a ti no te gustaba.

—Pero estás cambiando.

Lily vio el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación y por un lado pensó que no estaría mal volver a intentarlo con Lysander. Al fin y al cabo eran amigos de toda la vida, se conocían y él estaba siendo su mayor pilar en su transformación. Pero, otra parte de ella, le decía que estaban bien como estaban: siendo los mejores amigos. Y no quería estropear eso. Así que se animó a abrirse a él, como siempre había hecho.

—Lysander, yo estoy cambiando. Eso es cierto. Y te tengo que dar las gracias por ayudarme en ese proceso. Sé que eres alguien fundamental para que ese cambio esté ocurriendo. Y te debo muchísimo, tú lo sabes. Haría mucho tiempo que habría estado expulsada de no ser por ti. Y sabes que nunca seré capaz de devolverte todos los favores que me has hecho; te lo pidiera yo o no. Y también sabes que yo te quiero mucho, Lysander. Muchísimo. Que hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Y que sin ti, hoy no sería yo. Pero también sé que fui yo la que te hirió la otra vez y no estoy dispuesta a hacerte pasar otra vez por eso. Porque sé que aunque me esté reformando, algo de la Lily que todo el mundo detesta sigue aún en mi. Y no sé si volveré a herirte. Pero no estoy dispuesta a quedarme para averiguarlo. Por eso, sé qué rumbo estabas intentando tomar y antes que ocurra nada he de decirte que lo siento pero no quiero estropear esto que tenemos. Lo siento de veras. Eres mi mejor amigo. Eres como mi hermano y sé que esas palabras duelen. Pero también sé que te haría más daño si lo intentáramos otra vez.

Su amigo se quedó sin palabras ante aquel derroche de sinceridad por parte de la pelirroja. En el fondo sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Pero la quería demasiado. Aunque estaba empezando a pensar que Lily tenía razón y aquellos sentimientos eran más de amistad que de otra cosa. Al fin y al cabo se habían criado juntos. Así que no era de extrañar que a veces los sentimientos se confundieran. Al fin, después de unos minutos de silencio, Lysander se atrevió a hablar.

—Quizá tengas razón. Pero quizás estés equivocada. De todas formas, no voy a insistir. Sé que si has dicho todo eso es por una buena razón. Así que, no te preocupes. Quizá me esté confundiendo. Sólo sé que nunca te voy a dejar sola, siempre voy a estar para lo que necesites. Sea como tu amigo o como algo más. Pero ten por seguro que pase lo que pase, siempre tendrás mi amistad.

La muchacha rompió a llorar y se abrazó a su mejor amigo. Se negaba a aceptarlo pero necesitaba que alguien le dijera algo así, más de lo que ella pensaba. Él simplemente la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura y la acercó a él, hasta que ella quedó sentada sobre su regazo. Cambio el agarre de la cintura de la chica y con la que le había quedado libre comenzó a acariciarle el pelo a su amiga. Ninguno de los dos habló durante los siguientes minutos. Ella lloró, demasiado estrés acumulado. Demasiadas emociones. Demasiado todo. Y sabía que necesitaba a su amigo. Pero todo había sido muy tenso desde hacía unas semanas. Ahora sabía el por qué. Y se sentía mal. Porque ella había estado muy a gusto saliendo con Lysander. Porque sabía cómo la iba a cuidar él. Pero también sabía que todo lo que le había confesado era verdad. Ese era su miedo, y no estaba dispuesta a que se hiciera realidad. Por eso se alegró tanto de que Lysander la entendiera.

—Gracias.

Ya no volvieron a decir nada más, ya que al cabo de unos minutos ambos cedieron al sueño y se quedaron dormidos hasta que el resto de sus amigos les despertaron para ir a desayunar. Se encaminaron todos hacia allá y mientras lo hacían, fueron comentando todo lo que tenían planeado hacer aquel día en Hogsmade.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó Lena una vez hubieron saciado su apetito y esperaban a que sus amigos terminasen.

—Nada.

—Lils…

Lena a veces podía resultar un poco inmadura todavía. O tal vez un poco irritante. Pero Lily sabía a ciencia cierta que su amiga era una chica en la que podías confiar ciegamente. Rara vez te juzgaría. Aunque eso no implicaba que no te dijera la verdad. Todo lo contrario. Te la diría, por muy dolorosa que ésta fuera. Por eso Lily la apreciaba tanto. Podían no tener la misma conexión que tenía la pelirroja con Loreen. Pero aún así la apreciaba mucho. Y por eso sabía que no podía mentirle.

—Lysander insinuó algo anoche.

—¿De volver juntos? —Lena juntó sus manos y comenzó a saltar en su asiento. Otra característica de aquella chica era que le gustaba demasiado juntar a la gente y darles un voto de confianza en su relación. Por muy disparatada que ésta fuera. Y cuando Lily comenzó a salir con Lysander, Lena fue la primera que les felicitó y dijo: "_era de esperar_". Así que ella aún mantenía la esperanza de que su _pareja predilecta_ volviera a estar junta.

—Sí, de eso. Pero le dejé las cosas claras. No quiero volver a herirle. Le quiero demasiado como para hacerle pasar por eso otra vez.

—¿Y el qué te dijo?

—Que me entendía. Pero tengo la sensación de que lo he jodido todo.

—No. Lysander es muy comprensible y te quiere mucho como para dejar que una amistad de hace años se estropee por eso.

—Espero que tengas razón.

Ambas chicas, junto a Audrey, Zach y Loreen, volvieron a su sala común para ducharse y cambiarse. Lily fue la primera en entrar a la ducha y cuando salió y se secó con la varita, se vistió con unos vaqueros cortos, una camisa azul y unos zapatos cerrados. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta y bajó a esperar al resto de sus amigas junto a Zach.

Al cabo de una hora ya tuvieron vía libre para poder andar por el Hogsmade a sus anchas. Y aquel tiempo lo disfrutaron con creces. Se lo merecían, después de aquel mes de tortura.

En un momento en el que Lily se encontró sola, su hermano y Malfoy se acercaron a ella.

—Lily, ¿sigue en pie lo de esta noche?

—Sí, Al. No me echaré atrás.

—¿Sabes de algún sitio en el que sea seguro hacer la fiesta?

—Te lo podría decir pero no creo que sea seguro sacar el mapa en estos momentos.

—¿Vamos a las Tres Escobas, entonces?

—Por mí, bien. No sé donde están mis amigos.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia aquel bar y se sentaron en una mesa apartada. Una vez que les hubieron traído las cervezas de mantequilla, Lily sacó el mapa y apuntó con su varita.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas —susurró.

En ese momento el mapa se abrió y reveló el castillo entero con la posición de cada persona que había en él y sus movimientos.

—¡Wow! Es increíble.

—Lo sé.

—¿Estás segura de que aquí saldrán los pasadizos, Potter?

—Completamente segura, Malfoy.

Una media hora después, cuando Lily les hubo expuesto los pros y los contras de cada habitación o recoveco del castillo, Albus y Scorpius se decidieron por uno.

—¿A las ocho, entonces?

—A las ocho. Delante de las cocinas.

Con ese acuerdo, Lily se despidió de su hermano y de Malfoy y fue a reunirse con sus amigos. Pasaron el resto del día de tienda en tienda, aún cuando no compraron nada. Pero querían disfrutar del buen tiempo y de la sensación de libertad.

Cuando la hora de la comida se hizo presente, todos los alumnos que habían salido, regresaron al colegio. Por la tarde, después de comer, Lily simplemente se tumbó en uno de los sofás de la sala común y descansó la cabeza en las piernas de Zach. Al final se quedó dormida hasta que despertó poco antes de las ocho.

—¡Maldición!

Subió corriendo a su habitación y cogió su varita y el mapa y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia las cocinas. Allí se encontró con Malfoy y Albus y entraron en las tan ansiadas instalaciones después de haberle hecho cosquillas a la pera.

Pocos minutos después, ambos slytherins salieron de allí con un gran botín tanto en comida como en bebida y se apresuraron a seguir a la chica por pasillos poco transitados, por escaleras desconocidas y por pasadizos secretos.

No obstante, a pesar de la gran habilidad que Lily demostró, terminaron por pillarles cuando estuvieron a punto de subir a la torre de Astronomía.

—¿Qué hacéis levantados a estas horas, alumnos?

—Esto…

—¿Y qué hacéis con bebida?

—Nosotros solo… —Lily vio que su hermano y su mejor amigo estaban en una encrucijada y aprovechando los años de práctica en los que la habían castigado por infringir las normas, dijo:

—Ha sido culpa mía, profesor.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no me extraña eso, señorita Potter?

—Ya ve. No sé redimirme.

Y allí estaba Scorpius Malfoy. Sin saber bien por qué había accedido a aquella locura pero sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la chica que estaba delante de él, culpabilizándose por algo que no había hecho, que no había sido su idea. No entendía por qué la pelirroja estaba haciendo aquello. Pero le hizo darse cuenta del esfuerzo que estaba realizando para cambiar. Para volver a ganarse el cariño de su hermano. Y se ganó un poco del respeto del Malfoy sólo por eso.

—Mañana irá al despacho de la directora, señorita Potter.

—De acuerdo.

—Confío en que cumpla su palabra y vaya. De otra forma, me veré obligado a llevarla yo mismo. Y créame que la buscaré por todo el castillo si es necesario.

—No será necesario.

—Eso espero. De momento cinco puntos menos a cada uno por estar fuera de la cama a estas horas.

El profesor se fue y los tres alumnos se quedaron en silencio, en mitad del pasillo, sin saber qué decir. Albus y Scorpius estaban demasiado conmocionados por lo que acababa de suceder que no supieron como agradecerle a Lily lo que había hecho; por lo menos su hermano.

—¿Lils, qué has hecho?

—¿Qué más da? Ya soy la mala del castillo. Así que no os preocupéis. No os involucrarán en este asunto.

—Gracias.

—No me esperaba eso de ti, Potter.

—Tomaré eso como un gracias. Disfrutad de la fiesta. Buenas noches.

Antes de que dijeran algo, la muchacha se fue pasillo abajó y les dejó subiendo las escaleras para comenzar la fiesta que habían organizado.

Lily no tenía muy claro por qué había hecho eso. Bueno, sí. Sabía que lo había hecho por su hermano. Para que no hubiera ninguna mancha en su expediente. Pero aún así, podría haber incriminado a Malfoy en aquello y no hubiera recaído todas las culpas en ella. Negó con la cabeza para apartar aquellas ideas y se metió en la cama dispuesta a olvidarse de todo y descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, la pelirroja se despertó, se duchó, se puso el uniforme y fue al despacho de la directora antes de que el reloj diera inicio a la hora del desayuno.

—¿Puedo pasar, directora? —preguntó después de haber tocado a la puerta de su despacho.

—Por supuesto. Tome asiento, señorita Potter.

Lily hizo lo que le indicaron y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo no se dirigió hacia su asiento con esos aires que antes se gastaba la chica. Lo hizo con humildad, como alguien que se daba por derrotado.

—Sabe por qué está aquí.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Sabe que está prohibido organizar fiestas en el castillo sin el consentimiento de los profesores y mucho menos sustraer comida y alcohol de las cocinas.

—Lo sé, directora.

—¿Tiene algo qué decir?

—Pensé que no me cogerían.

—Lily, deja de fingir.

La pelirroja se impresionó ante el tono dulce que había compartido con ella la directora McGonagall.

—¿Cómo?

—Sé por qué lo hiciste. Tu hermano estaba contigo, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Pero ni él, ni Malfoy han tenido nada que ver con esto. Yo les convencí para que me ayudaran a preparar aquella fiesta.

—¿De veras?

—Sí.

—No la creo. Ha estado intentando cambiar durante todo este tiempo, señorita Potter. Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta. Yo nunca perdí la fe en que lo haría. Que lo intentaría al menos. Y ahora la encuentro culpándose de algo que usted no ha hecho. Eso demuestra mucho.

—Pero…

—No la voy a castigar. Le quitaré diez puntos a Gryffindor. Pero no haré nada más. Mi más sincera enhorabuena, señorita Potter.

Lily no podía salir de su asombro así que sólo atinó a contestar un escueto y susurrado:

—Gracias.

—Siga comportándose como lo ha estado haciendo este último mes y no tendrá por qué darlas, créame.

Cinco minutos después Lily salía del despacho dispuesta a tomarse una buena dosis de café e intentar olvidar aquella inusitada y extraña conversación que acababa de tener con la directora que tantas veces la había impuesto un castigo por su mala conducta. Ni ella misma podía creerse que aquella insólita situación se hubiera llevado a cabo. No estaba al corriente del hecho de que la directora McGonagall estaba siguiendo su proceso de cambio tan escrupulosamente. Por ese motivo se había sorprendido tanto con las palabras que la bruja le había dicho. Porque para ella, quien había estado tantas veces en aquel despacho por alguna mala situación, no cabía la posibilidad de que le estuvieran excusando de un problema cometido por el simple hecho de haberse realizado a razón de una buena causa.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Albus estaba esperándola junto a Malfoy en la puerta doble que daba al Gran Comedor.

—Nada. No ha pasado nada —Lily seguía tan sorprendida que no podía decir nada más.

—¿Nada? ¿Entonces no te ha castigado?

—No.

—¿Por qué? —Scorpius no confiaba en la pelirroja. Sabía que un cambio no se efectuaba en tan poco tiempo. Su padre se lo había dejado claro todos aquellos años atrás. Por eso no entendía por qué había salido impune de aquella situación.

—No lo sé, Malfoy.

—¡Lils! —Lysander se acercó corriendo hasta donde se encontraban.

—Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien, Lils. Nos vemos luego —se despidió su hermano.

—Adiós, Al.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Nada. McGonagall me ha felicitado por el cambio que se está efectuando en mi.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. No entiendo nada.

—Las cosas están saliendo bien, Lils. Deberías alegrarte —dijo sonriendo y abrazándola mientras entraban en el Gran Salón.

—Me alegro. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que toda esta situación es muy rara.

Lysander rió y la dejó para ir a su mesa a desayunar. Lily se juntó con sus amigos y les contó lo que acababa de sucederle. Todos concedieron con el ravenclaw y convencieron a su amiga para que no se preocupara. Lily aceptaba la opinión de sus amigos y estaba un poco dispuesta a compartirla pero nunca le había sucedido algo semejante.

Jamás había sido llamada al despacho de la directora para que le felicitara por sus acciones realizadas, ni le había dicho que jamás había perdido la fe en que conseguiría el cambio que ella estaba realizando. Y, mucho menos, se había dirigido a ella con tanta confianza; como si ella, su propia directora, fuera alguien importante en su vida además de su directora.

Pero Lily estaba contenta. Por fin su cambio empezaba a dar sus frutos. No se le había pasado desapercibida la expresión en el rostro de su hermano cuando la noche anterior se había declarado como la única culpable de toda aquella situación. Sabía que estaba empezando a confiar en ella y también sabía que aquellos momentos eran cruciales en su camino para restaurar aquella relación y no estaba dispuesta a estropearlo. No, no lo permitiría.

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_Arualle se fue ayer al pueblo a pasar unas semanas, así que me ha encargado a mi (una amiga) que suba hoy. No quiere que estéis tanto sin historia (mira que es mona, ¿eh?). _

_Bueno pues eso, que espera que os haya gustado, da las gracias por los reviews y espera más (se lo merece, que se va de vacaciones y hasta deja una encargada para que suba, ¡eso es mucha molestia!). _

_¡Ah! Una última cosa, hasta que vuelva no podrá subir de nuevo, así que tardará un poco más de lo normal. _

_Besos :) _

_**LainaM** en representación de **Arualle**. _


	6. Capítulo VI

_****__****__**Disclaimer: Los personajes, la escenografía y todos los hechizos y/o nombres, lugares y demás que podáis encontrar no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a su maravillosa imaginación. Aunque sí lo hacen las ideas y situaciones en las que los personajes se ven involucrados.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo VI**_

El último día de curso amaneció despejado y con principios de calor, por ello Lily se despertó de buen humor. Muchas veces sus amigos le habían dicho que su estado de ánimo dependía del tiempo que hiciera. Y ciertamente siempre había sido así. Si un día amanecía nublado ella ya estaba más susceptible o más pesimista. Si amanecía soleado, como aquel último día de curso, ella estaba más contenta, más optimista, más receptiva y más sociable y calmada.

Por ese mismo motivo se levantó de un salto de la cama (después de apartar las cortinas de ésta) y entró en el baño. Se duchó rápidamente y salió dispuesta a arreglarse e ir a desayunar. Se vistió con unos pantalones cortos negros, una camiseta de tirantes irregular y de azul coral y unas zapatillas de tela blanca. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta y despertó a sus amigas de la mejor forma que sabía: corriendo las cortinas y dejando la luz del sol entrar.

—¡Potter! Cierra esas cortinas —Audrey era la que peor humor tenía al levantarse; descartando a Lily los días en las que el tiempo no acompañaba.

—¡No, Haddon! Es el último día, así que hay que despertarse pronto para terminar de preparar los baúles, despedirse de la gente…esas cosas.

—No digas tonterías, Lils —Lena, al menos, ya se había levantado de la cama —. Tú nunca te despides de nadie.

—Ya, pero quiero pasar el día con mis amigos hasta que nos toque ir a coger el tren, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Es mucho pedir?

Las tres chicas se miraron sorprendidas. Lily casi nunca expresaba en voz alta lo que quería y menos algo tan…emocional. Así que se levantaron y se fueron preparando mientras Lily se las arregló para despertar a Zach y sacarlo de su habitación.

—Que sepas, Lily, que sólo lo hacemos porque es la primera vez que nos lo pides. El año que viene, olvídate de volver a hacerlo —dijo Zach mientras intentaba despertarse con su dosis de cafeína.

—Está bien, está bien —Lily simplemente reía.

Estaba feliz, muy feliz. Su vida volvía poco a poco a encarrilarse. Todo comenzaba a salir como debía haber salido hacía mucho tiempo: bien. Y lo mejor era que si las cosas se jodían ahora no era porque ella lo hubiera provocado. Más bien, ella ahora luchaba para que esas cosas no sucedieran. Que todo siguiera como estaba. Y eso la hacía feliz. Enormemente feliz.

Después de desayunar, se fueron todos juntos hasta orillas del lago y allí pasaron el resto del día hasta que el reloj del castillo marcó la hora a la que tenían que presentarse a las puertas del colegio para ir a coger el expreso. Aunque, Lily, Lena, Lysander y Zach tuvieron que ir antes a sus habitaciones a cambiarse porque sin habérselo planteado y sin saber muy bien como había ocurrido, habían acabado ellos cuatro dentro del lago Negro.

Una vez estuvieron ya en sus respectivos compartimentos, comenzaron las bromas por lo que había ocurrido hacía una hora escasa.

—No tiene gracia, ¿vale? Que el agua del lago sigue estando fría —se quejaba Lena.

Lily no podía parar de reír. Se sentía pletórica. Y el hecho de volver a reencontrarse con su familia y poder enmendar con ellos también los errores que había cometido, la hacía encontrarse aún más feliz.

—¿Algo del carrito, niños? —se oyó la voz de la mujer de las golosinas al final del pasillo, cuando ya llevaban una hora de viaje.

Lily se disculpó de sus amigos y salió corriendo pasillo a través para comprarle algo de azúcar a aquella encantadora mujer. Ya había bastante gente esperando, así que le tocó formar cola y pacientemente aguardar a que le tocara el turno. Minutos después detrás de ella se colocó Malfoy.

—¿Comprando algo de azúcar, Potter?

—Igual que tú, supongo —contestó Lily sin girarse a mirarle.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿El qué? —en ese momento sí le miró. ¿A qué se refería? Lily estaba intrigada.

—¿Por qué te echaste las culpas?

—Porque yo ya soy considerada la peor persona del castillo. Así que una mancha más en mi expediente no suponía ningún problema.

—No, no. Me refiero a por qué lo hiciste. De verdad. Una razón lógica.

—Por mi hermano.

—Ya, ¿y por qué no exculpaste sólo a tu hermano?

—Porque… —Lily se dio cuenta en ese momento que no tenía excusa para justificar el por qué de cubrir a Malfoy.

Fuera como fuese estaba segura de que no lo había hecho deliberadamente. Simplemente exculpó a todo aquel que se encontraba en aquella situación. No especificó nombres.

Aún así, seguía sin tener una explicación para aquello. Así que simplemente contestó:

—No lo sé.

—Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer. No quiero tener que deberle nada a nadie. Y menos a ti, Potter. ¿Entendido?

—¡Eres un desgraciado, Malfoy! ¿Te crees que lo hice por caridad? ¿Por compasión? Yo no especifiqué nombres, simplemente me culpé a mí misma. Si resultaste beneficiado por ese hecho da las gracias y pasa página.

Scorpius estuvo a punto de contestarle. Y tenía claro que si lo hacía, comenzaría una discusión entre ellos dos. Afortunadamente, el turno de Lily llegó.

—¿Algo del carrito, cariño?

—Un regaliz rojo, unas grageas de todos los sabores, tres ranas de chocolate y…creo que ya está.

—Aquí tienes.

Lily le pagó a la señora y fue de vuelta a su compartimento con sus amigos sin dirigirle ni si quiera una mirada a Malfoy.

—¡Ese estúpido de Malfoy! —dijo una vez estuvo dentro, junto a sus amigos.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Lysander, quien debió haber llegado en el transcurso de tiempo en el que ella había ido a por su botín de azúcar.

—Es imbécil, eso es lo que ocurre.

Lily les narró la situación que acababa de vivir con el muchacho y sus amigos tuvieron que concederle que de verdad aquel chico era un caso a parte. Todo el mundo sabía que la familia Malfoy no quería tener cuentas pendientes con nadie. Pero de ahí, a decirle a la pelirroja que no quería su ayuda, había una larga distancia que él había recorrido sin ninguna dificultad.

—Tú no te preocupes. Piensa que ya no vas a tener que volver a verlo nunca más.

—Irá a casa este verano a ver a mi hermano.

—No tienes por qué estar en casa cuando él vaya, ¿no?

—Bueno, eso también es verdad.

Al final, aunque el encontronazo con Malfoy había amargado un poco el día de Lily, el viaje en tren no resultó tan malo y todos pudieron disfrutar de él.

Después de unas dos horas de viaje, el tren por fin llego a su destino y todos los alumnos que ocupaban aquel expreso se apresuraron a recoger sus cosas y así poder reencontrarse con sus familias y dar por comenzadas sus vacaciones de verano.

Lily no fue menos que los demás y también recogió su baúl y su lechuza rápidamente. Esperaba ver a sus padres y a sus tíos. Esperaba, quizá, ver a Ted con Victoire. Lo que no se esperó jamás es, una vez ya en el andén, encontrarse con James esperándola a ella y a su hermano para llevarles a casa.

—¡James!

En ese momento a Lily poco le importó las apariencias, dejó caer el baúl y la jaula de su lechuza y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, rodeándole el cuello con sus delgados y pálidos brazos y su cintura con sus piernas. Se había aferrado a él cual koala y no le importaba, porque le había echado tanto de menos que le daba igual lo que la gente pensara de aquella escena.

—¡Enana! Me estás ahogando —James no paraba de reír. Él también la había echado de menos.

—Te he echado tanto de menos.

—Y yo.

Lily le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla (aquel beso que no le daba a nadie desde que era pequeña) y de un salto se desenredó de su hermano.

—¿Y Albus?

—No lo sé. Supongo que ahora bajará —dijo mientras iba al lugar donde había dejado caer sus cosas y las recogía.

En ese momento el susodicho bajó del tren y también esbozó una sonrisa; aunque más tímida que la de su hermana.

—Hola, Albus.

—Hola.

—Venga, vamos. Mamá me matará como llegue tarde.

Lily se despidió de sus amigos, prometiéndose unos a otros que se escribirían, y fue tras sus hermanos. El tiempo que les costó salir del andén, luego de la estación y llegar hasta el coche de su padre (el cual conduciría James), fueron contándose todas las novedades que se habían perdido por estar lejos los unos de los otros.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? —preguntó Lily una vez estuvieron ya de camino hacia su casa.

—No lo sé. Puede que un mes, una semana, todo el verano. Charlie tiene que avisar.

—Me alegro mucho que estés en casa otra vez, James —ese, para sorpresa de todos, fue Albus.

—Yo también, Al.

El resto del camino lo pasaron hablando del colegio y de las clases; nada importante. Cuando ya casi estaban llegando, James preguntó:

—¿Y cómo va el quidditch? ¿Quién ganó?

—Slytherin —reconoció Lily.

—Enhorabuena, hermano.

—Gracias. Aunque ellos no jugaron nada mal.

James no cabía en sí del asombro al ver como se estaba llevando la nueva relación entre sus hermanos pequeños. Así que no pudo más que mirar a Lily, quien había ocupado el asiento del copiloto, y sonreírle.

—Debes reconocer, Al, que si Steer no hubiera estado a punto de tirarme de la escoba, lo hubierais tenido más difícil.

—Puede ser, no te digo yo que no —reconoció Albus para terminar riéndose.

James aparcó, aún riéndose, y ayudó a sus hermanos a descargar sus efectos personales del coche. En ese momento la puerta de su casa se abrió de golpe y una señora pelirroja, Ginny Potter, apareció corriendo con el trapo de la cocina en las manos.

—¡Ya estáis aquí! ¡Qué alegría veros!

Abrazó a sus dos hijos y cuando fue a abrazar a su hija, a Lily, se paró en seco y la miró. Segundos después sonrió:

—Me alegro de verte otra vez, cariño.

—Yo también.

Se fundieron en un abrazo mientras los dos jóvenes entraban los baúles a la casa. Madre e hija se quedaron abrazadas a las puertas de su casa durante unos segundos, hasta que se separaron y comenzaron a entrar en su hogar.

—Tenemos que hablar. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mamá.

Lily no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior al visualizar la escena: sus padres, aún decepcionados con ella por todo lo que había hecho y, además, también enfadados porque seguramente se habrían enterado de todo lo que había ocurrido en aquellos últimos meses de curso. No quería que ese momento llegara. Pero, aún así, la alegría de volver a casa no podía arrebatársela nadie.

Una vez los dos estudiantes hubieron dejado todas sus pertenencias en sus respectivas habitaciones, la familia Potter se reunió en el salón. En ese momento fue cuando Lily volvió a ver a su padre.

—¿Qué tal os ha ido?

Albus y Lily se miraron. ¿A qué se referían? ¿A los estudios? ¿Al quidditch? ¿A su relación (que hacía poco que existía)? No lo sabían. Así que optaron por responder algo trivial.

—Bien, no ha estado mal.

—Como todos los años.

—Bien.

—¿Y el quidditch? ¿Qué tal?

—Ganamos —contestó Albus.

—¡Enhorabuena!

Pasaron las siguientes horas poniéndose al día de los últimos acontecimientos vividos. Y la tensión que se respiraba al principio se fue disolviendo con las palabras. Todos necesitaban aquella especie de "terapia", porque todos se habían portado mal con Albus. Todos le habían hecho algún desprecio en algún momento. Así que toda la familia se sentía culpable, aunque nada equiparable a lo que sentía Lily en aquellos momentos.

Al cabo de unas dos horas ya no tuvieron nada más que hablar y Ginny y Harry dejaron que sus hijos fueran a deshacer su equipaje.

Lo primero que Lily hizo fue dejar libre a su lechuza para que pudiera extender las alas después de tanto tiempo en el tren. A continuación, se dispuso a sacar las cosas de su baúl. Cuando ya tenía la mitad de su contenido esparcido por su habitación, vio pasar a su padre. Y no se lo pensó dos veces cuando salió al umbral de su puerta y le paró diciendo:

—Papá, ¿podemos hablar?

—Claro, Lily. ¿Qué ocurre?

Lily se retiró de la puerta de su habitación e invitó a su padre a entrar. Éste caminó hacia el interior de la estancia y se sentó en la cama. La muchacha le imitó y miró a su padre.

—Papá, tengo que pediros perdón.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Lily? Tú no… —pero su hija no le dejó terminar.

—Sí, sí tengo. Sé que os he defraudado. Sé que no he sido la hija que esperabais.

—No digas tonterías, cielo.

—Papá, no finjas. Lo sé, ¿vale? He defraudado a todo aquel que alguna vez ha confiado en mi y no puedo permitir que eso continúe así. No quiero perderos.

—Lily, por favor. Para. Somos tus padres. No nos vas a perder nunca.

Lily no pudo evitar echarse a los brazos de su padre y derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Le hacía tan feliz que todavía pudiera hacerles creer otra vez en ella; saber que no los había perdido.

—Mi pequeña Lily.

Harry volvió a abrazar a su hija y le acarició el pelo. Hacía tanto que ella no se dejaba abrazar. Hacía tanto que pensaba que la había perdido que el solo saber que seguía estando allí, su pequeña Lily seguía latiendo, hizo que se le humedecieran los ojos.

—Venga —dijo separándose y acariciándole la mejilla izquierda —. Te ayudo a deshacer el baúl.

La siguiente media hora la pasaron sincerándose el uno con el otro mientras se ponían al día, verdaderamente, de lo que había ocurrido en sus días; y, entre tanto, iban deshaciendo el baúl de Lily. Cuando terminaron y estaban a punto de bajar al salón a pasar el rato, una lechuza picoteó la ventana de la habitación de la pelirroja y ésta fue a abrir. No obstante, aquel animal de plumaje gris pasó por su lado y se posó cerca de donde su padre se encontraba. Éste, desconcertado, desenganchó el mensaje de la pata al animal y se dispuso a leerlo.

—¿Qué ocurre, papá?

—El padre de Scorpius nos pide a tu madre y a mí amablemente si podemos alojar a Scorpius durante todo el verano con nosotros a causa de que su abuela se encuentra en un grave estado de salud y tienen que viajar a verla y cuidarla.

—¿Vas a dejar que se quede? —preguntó sin ningún tipo de malicia la muchacha.

—Sí, es lo menos que puedo hacer por tu hermano.

—¡Papá! —Albus apareció en aquel momento en la habitación de su hermana.

—¿Tú también has recibido una carta, verdad?

—Sí. ¿Puede quedarse?

—Ahora hablaremos con tu madre, pero no creo que haya ningún problema.

Los dos salieron de la habitación de Lily y bajaron las escaleras dispuestos a encontrar a Ginny y preguntarle sobre la situación. Mientras, en la habitación de la chica, ésta se sentaba en su cama a la vez que intentaba asimilar el hecho de que iba a tener que soportar a Malfoy durante todo el verano. Y no pudo evitar pensar que sus amigos eran gafes y que, después del encontronazo que habían tenido en el tren, aquel verano iba a ser interesante a la par que fatigoso y tortuoso. Pero, ¿qué era la vida sin un poco de riesgo y emoción?

* * *

_¡Hola, hola! _

_Ya estoy de vuelta después de haber estado fuera durante esta semana y media. Quiero agradecer de todo corazón que **LainaM** accediera a subir el capítulo por mí. No quería dejaros sin capítulo mientras yo estaba fuera y me acordé el día anterior a irme, por la noche. Así que se lo dejé encargado a ella. Por eso, muchísimas gracias. _

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. A partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán más interesantes aún. _

_No os olvidéis de comentar. Que ya sabéis que un fic se nutre de comentarios y, además, éstos son gratuitos así que no tenéis excusa. _

_Besos, _

**_Arualle. _**


	7. Capítulo VII

_****__****__****__**Disclaimer: Los personajes, la escenografía y todos los hechizos y/o nombres, lugares y demás que podáis encontrar no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a su maravillosa imaginación. Aunque sí lo hacen las ideas y situaciones en las que los personajes se ven involucrados.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo VII**_

Dos días. Dos míseros y austeros días habían transcurrido en la vida de Lily Potter hasta que Scorpius Malfoy interrumpió en su casa.

Casi no había tenido tiempo ni de volver a forjar los primeros lazos con sus padres, cuando Malfoy llegó para quedarse durante todo el verano.

Aquel día su padre despertó a toda su familia temprano, pues según había acordado con Ginny, debían acondicionar la casa. Así que no tuvieron otro remedio que levantarse, ayudar a su madre a preparar el desayuno y una vez todos hubieron llenado por primera vez en aquella mañana sus barrigas hambrientas, Harry designó a cada uno una tarea: Albus le ayudaría a él a preparar la habitación de éste para cuando Malfoy viniera. A James le había tocado ordenar el salón y Lily debía ir con su madre a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban al callejón Diagon. Así que la pelirroja no pudo hacer otra cosa que subir las escaleras, entrar al baño y ducharse para luego dirigirse a su habitación y vestirse, en aquel inusual caluroso día, con unos pantalones cortos rojos, una camiseta de tirantes negra y unos zapatos. Bajó las escaleras de nuevo y se reunió con su madre en el salón para juntas aparecerse a comienzos de dicho callejón.

—Lily, cielo. Mientras yo voy a comprar, ves a la tienda de tío George y quédate allí hasta que yo llegue.

—Está bien.

Lily avanzó por las calles del callejón mientras contemplaba embelesada (como siempre que le ocurría al entrar en aquel universo paralelo) los escaparates de las tiendas, el ulular de las lechuzas en sus jaulas esperando a ser vendidas o las risas y conversaciones de la gente que inundaba aquellas calles. Finalmente, después de estar unos cinco minutos andando, atisbó la colorida y luminosa tienda de su tío. Entró haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta y fue como transportarse a otro mundo. Si ya lo era el hecho de entrar en el callejón, entrar en la tienda de su tío era una doble sensación.

No pudo evitar sonreír al adentrarse en la tienda abriéndose paso entre la gente y llegar hasta donde estaba su tío.

—¡Lily! ¿Qué tal, sobrina?

—Bien, mamá ha ido a comprar unas cosas.

—Entonces perfecto. Me vas a venir de perlas. Necesito que me ayudes.

—¿Yo? ¿A qué?

—Me he quedado sólo hoy en la tienda, necesito que me ayudes a despachar.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás pidiendo?

—Completamente.

—Está bien.

Lily se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y fue atendiendo a los clientes que estaban ansiosos por adquirir un producto de los famosos hermanos Weasley. El tiempo comenzó a pasar más rápido de lo que ella hubiera preferido y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, no quedaban casi clientes en la tienda y su madre hacía acto de presencia en aquel momento.

—Gracias por todo, sobrina. Espero verte pronto.

—Igualmente, tío.

Su tío George le dio un beso en la frente y salió con su madre fuera de la tienda para poder aparecerse de nuevo en casa.

Lily resopló una vez volvió a tocar el suelo con los pies a causa de la desagradable sensación que se adueñaba de ella cada vez que tenía que experimentar la aparición. Y es que a nadie le gustaba notar como si alguien le estuviera desgarrando el bajo vientre mientras todo da vueltas.

Una vez se situó de nuevo en la situación en la que se encontraba, se dio cuenta de que Scorpius ya estaba en el salón de su casa junto a su hermano y a su padre.

—Buenos días, señora Potter —Scorpius saludó educadamente a Ginny para después girarse y saludar a Lily con un seco golpe de cabeza y un escueto —. Potter.

—Malfoy.

—Bienvenido, Scorpius. ¿Hace mucho que has llegado?

—No. Hará un par de minutos.

—De acuerdo. Lily, ayúdame a guardar la compra.

—Lily —dijo Albus antes de que su hermana desapareciera detrás de su madre, camino a la cocina —, tienes correo.

—Gracias. Ahora lo miraré.

Mientras Lily estaba en la cocina con su madre guardando la compra que ésta última había efectuado hacia apenas unos minutos, Scorpius y Albus subieron a la habitación del mediano de los Potter para instalar a su amigo en ella.

Una vez que la pelirroja hubo terminado, subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Allí encontró a Anthena, su lechuza blanca, y le acarició el lomo antes de darle algo de comer y, por fin, coger la carta que le había nombrado antes su hermano.

Se sentó en la cama y apoyó la espalda en el cabezal de ésta y comenzó a leer. Conforme sus ojos recorrían las líneas que adornaban el papel y sus mudos labios trazaban las palabras que su amigo Lysander había escrito, su semblante se fue oscureciendo. No podía creer que él, precisamente él, le dijera ese tipo de cosas. Sabía que le había hecho daño con las palabras que le había dedicado la última vez que hablaron, la noche antes de terminar el curso. Pero también esperaba que, al ser amigos desde hacía tanto tiempo, no terminara ocurriendo lo que acababa de ocurrir: que su mejor amigo, su confidente, se alejara de ella.

Una silenciosa y única lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla a la vez que su hermano, seguido de Scorpius, entraba en su habitación.

—Lily, ¿puedes prestarme a Anthena?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar su hermano una vez estaba ya en la puerta.

—Sí, perfectamente. ¿Por qué?

—No. Yo, simplemente, pensé que…olvídalo.

—Está bien.

Scorpius y Albus se fueron y ella se quedó sola, en su habitación, mientras recapacitaba en las palabras de Lysander y comenzaba a escribirle una carta a su amiga Loreen contándoselo todo. Necesitaba que alguien le aconsejara en aquellos momentos y nadie mejor en aquella tarea que Loreen.

Aquella noche, después de una cena rara y tensa, Lily había mandado la carta a Loreen y se había acostado en su cama dispuesta a dormir. Pero, pese a lo que ella pretendía, a lo largo del día las temperaturas habían ido subiendo y aquella noche hacía un calor de los mil demonios; así que no podía parar de dar vueltas en la cama y enredarse con las sábanas.

Cansada, se desasió de ellas y con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie más de la casa, salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina. Allí, para su sorpresa, se encontró con Malfoy; quien estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua apoyado contra la encima y mirando por la ventana hacia la oscuridad que invadía el paisaje exterior.

—¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir, Potter?

—Igual que tú. ¿El calor o te es raro estar durmiendo aquí?

Scorpius se tensó ante las palabras de la muchacha. Dio un último trago a su vaso y lo dejó con cuidado en la pila. Se giró lentamente hacia la pelirroja y la miró fijamente gracias a la tímida luz que entraba desde el exterior.

—El calor. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—No. Yo pensé que tal vez se te haría raro dormir en un sitio que no fuera tu casa sabiendo que hasta que termine el verano no vas a volver allí.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo la verdad? ¿Esto qué es? ¿La hora de la honestidad? ¡Venga, Potter!

—Sabía que tenía razón —dijo Lily eludiendo su presuntuosidad.

—Vale, está bien. Ya que parece que estamos siendo honestos por primera vez entre nosotros, dime. ¿Qué te ocurría esta mañana?

—¿Esta mañana? —aquello había conseguido desarmar a Lily. No quería tocar ese tema precisamente con él.

—Sí, cuando estabas leyendo aquella carta.

—Un amigo.

—Vamos, Potter. Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor.

—Era Lysander —Lily suspiró derrotada. Al menos, pensó, ya que tendría que vivir con él durante los próximos tres meses, intentaría llevarse bien. Y si eso implicaba sincerarse aquella noche y contarle lo de Lysander, tendría que hacerlo —. El día antes de terminar el curso me preguntó si volvíamos a salir juntos y yo le dije que no. Yo pensé que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien.

—Nunca está nada bien cuando rechazas a una persona. Esa carta te lo ha confirmado, supongo.

—Sí.

Lily Potter no era una persona a la que le gustara llorar frente a las personas y, menos aún, si esa persona se trataba de Scorpius Malfoy. Pero un logro que había comportado su proceso de cambio era que ya le daba igual. No iba a volver a guardarse todos sus sentimientos para luego explotar y descargarse con alguien que no se merecía su furia, su depresión o lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo.

Así que unas tímidas lágrimas volvieron a asomar por sus ojos y, aunque se encargó rápidamente de secarlas, Scorpius alcanzó a verlas. Por alguna estúpida y loca razón, no le gustó ver a la chica llorando, por ello ejerció (por primera vez en su vida) como consejero e intentó calmarla.

—Potter, no te preocupes. Todo el mundo sabe cómo es tu relación con Scamander. Así que estoy seguro que terminaréis arreglando las cosas.

Antes de que Lily se diera cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, una sonrisa se adueñó de su rostro y su boca pronunció un:

—Gracias.

Scorpius, anonadado por el cambio tan grande que estaba viendo en la chica ahora que no estaban en Hogwarts, provocó que simplemente asintiera con la cabeza y se fuera de vuelta al dormitorio de Albus dispuesto a dormir. Lily le imitó minutos después y no pudo evitar pensar que al fin y al cabo, por una extraña e ilógica razón, Malfoy podía no resultar tan mal tipo.

Una semana después de aquella noche, la relación entre Scorpius y Lily se había suavizado un tanto y parecían tolerarse. A veces, incluso, alguna que otra broma o pulla se hacía patente entre ellos. Aún a pesar de ello, tenían sus reticencias con el otro y muchas veces no podían estar en una misma habitación porque saltaban directos hacia el otro.

Aquel día Lily, después de haberse duchado y vestido, bajó a la cocina dispuesta a desayunar. Conforme se acercaba hacia la estancia podía escuchar como su hermano Albus estaba hablando con Scorpius sobre una chica; pero no sabía quien. Ella, prejuiciosa como siempre, pensó que la estaba criticando, como a veces no podía evitar hacer. Así que no se lo pensó dos veces cuando entró en tropel e interrumpió la conversación de los dos muchachos:

—Ya sé que me quieres demasiado, Malfoy. Pero intenta no hablar de mí a mis espaldas.

—¿Qué dices, Potter?

—No estábamos hablando de ti, Lils. De todas formas, me voy. No quiero seguir con la conversación.

—¡Al, venga! No creo que esto sea necesario.

—Sí, sí lo es. Además, así aprovecho y hablo con ella.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y permitió que su amigo se fuera mientras observaba como la pelirroja comenzaba a preparar su desayuno.

—¿Entonces de qué estabais hablando mi hermano y tú? —preguntó sin tapujos ajena al escrutinio del chico.

—Bueno, supongo que a tu hermano no le importará que te lo cuente. Me estaba pidiendo consejo.

—¿Consejo? ¿Sobre qué?

—Chicas.

—¿A ti? Deja que me ría. ¿Y sobre qué exactamente?

Por aquel entonces Lily ya estaba comiéndose una tostada y acababa de subirse de un salto a la encimera mientras Scorpius, por su parte, había optado por robarle el vaso de zumo y se había apoyado en la mesa de la cocina.

—Sobre sexo —dijo sin ningún tapujo.

—Insisto. ¿A ti?

—¿Qué? ¿Debería pedírtelos a ti?

—¿Por qué no?

—Espera, espera, espera. ¿Tú? ¿De verdad, Potter?

—Sí. ¿Tanto te sorprende?

—Un poco sí, he de reconocerlo.

Lily rió. Sentaba bien eso de dejar a un Malfoy sin palabras.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Malfoy? Si mi hermano te pide consejos sobre ese tema, algo tendrás que contar.

—Algo sí, puede.

—Está bien —Lily se moría de la curiosidad. Además, el ver a su hermano un tanto cabreado con su mejor amigo le había avivado las ansias de descubrir qué ocurría —. Hagamos un trato. Yo te cuento mi primera vez si tú me cuentas la tuya y, además, me dices por qué mi hermano estaba molesto contigo.

—Trato hecho —aceptó Scorpius mientras unía su mano con la de la pelirroja.

—Te escucho.

Lily apoyó las manos a ambos lados de sus piernas y se inclinó hacia delante dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que Malfoy tenía para contarle.

—Bueno, si insistes. Mi primera vez fue con Rose.

—¿Qué?

Lily reaccionó rápidamente. De un salto se volvió a poner en pie y se irguió frente a Malfoy. Eso no podía ser verdad. Rose no podía…se negaba si quiera a pensarlo. Su mirada, sin quererlo, se deslizó hacia las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso y, concretamente, hasta la habitación de su hermano James.

Scorpius captó su enfado. Así que, con una sonrisa de medio lado reflejada en su rostro, prosiguió con la charla:

—Tranquila, Potter. Ha sido este año y créeme cuando te digo que más bien lo hice para que dejara de llorar. Además, no eres la única que sabe…ciertas cosas —un brillo pícaro en los ojos apareció al decir aquella frase.

—¿Perdón?

—En fin —dijo eludiendo la cara de incredulidad de la chica —. Creo que hemos hecho un trato, ¿no? Ahora me toca saber de ti.

Lily, quien no dejaba mostrar nunca sus sentimientos, de repente se tornó de un color rojo que subió hasta sus mejillas y ocultaron sus pecas. Scorpius rió ante aquella visión.

—Fue el año pasado. Con Lysander.

—Promiscua. No me esperaba eso de ti, Potter.

—Ni tú ni nadie. Ese era el punto. Aunque en estos momentos creo que me arrepiento un poco de haberlo hecho.

—¿Por la persona?

—No, nunca podría arrepentirme de que mi primera vez fuera con Lysander —aclaró con una sonrisa dulce en los labios —. No, hablo de la razón por la que lo hice.

—¿Rebeldía? —averiguó Scorpius.

—Algo así. Sí.

Por un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio. Simplemente se miraron a los ojos pero segundos después los fijaron en algún punto lo más alejado posible de la anatomía del otro. Y es que la situación se había tornado un poco incómoda después de haber confesado aquello. No obstante, por la mente de Lily seguían sucediéndose las palabras de Scorpius: "_No eres la única que sabe ciertas cosas_". Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería con aquella frase, pero por ese mismo motivo, la muchacha no podía permitirse salir de aquella habitación sin saber si Scorpius era de fiar. Así que ni se lo planteó cuando vio como Malfoy se despegaba de la mesa y se erguía perezosamente para luego salir camino hacia el jardín trasero. Antes de que cruzara el umbral de la puerta, sólo atinó a decir:

—Scorpius… —él no la dejó terminar.

—Tranquila. Sé guardar un secreto.

Lily se quedó mirando el hueco vacío que había dejado Scorpius al salir al exterior.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Como veis, ahora que he vuelto de vacaciones voy a seguir subiendo cada semana._

_Sé que estos últimos capítulos tal vez sean un poco más cortos y creerme cuando os digo que este ha sido más bien de transición, ya que para empezar algo tiene que haber un punto de inflexión. Bien, pues este capítulo es ese punto de inflexión. _

_Espero que os haya gustado a todos. _

_Otra cosa, sé que dije que solamente iba a hacer un guiño a la relación Rose/James, pero creo que **LainaM** se merece mucho más que un simple guiño de un único capítulo; así que he metido algún que otro guiño también en este capítulo y en otro posterior. Pero, insisto que no voy a hacer una subtrama de esto. Simplemente van a ser comentarios o situaciones que vivan Lily o Scorpius que dejen traslucir esa historia, pero no voy a hacer una trama paralela. _

_Después de dejar esto aclarado, disfrutad de lo poco de verano que nos queda y recordad que los comentarios son gratis, así que no seáis tímidos y dejad vuestras opiniones. _

_Besos,_

_**Arualle.** _


	8. Capítulo VIII

_****__****__****__****__**Disclaimer:**________ Los personajes, la escenografía y todos los hechizos y/o nombres, lugares y demás que podáis encontrar no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a su maravillosa imaginación. Aunque sí lo hacen las ideas y situaciones en las que los personajes se ven involucrados._

* * *

_**Capítulo VIII**_

Había transcurrido un par de semanas desde que Scorpius había enterrado el hacha de guerra con Lily y las cosas comenzaban a ponerse interesantes. Los dos comenzaban por aquel entonces a ser amigos y ninguno de los dos podía llegar a creérselo; pero así era. Ahora los dos se hacían bromas mutuamente y compartían un sentido del humor demasiado extraño e intenso como para que cualquier otra persona que no fuera ellos dos lo comprendiera.

Scorpius no podría haberse imaginado jamás que en aquel viernes de julio su vida cambiaría drásticamente y para siempre. No podría imaginar que le pedirían que fuera a despertar a la menor de los Potter; y mucho menos que aquella fuera su perdición. Pero Albus no había tenido más opción que pedírselo a él cuando su madre, Ginny, había gritado desde la cocina que bajara para ayudarle a poner la mesa.

Así que allí estaba, delante de la puerta de la pelirroja. Sin dudar ni un segundo la abrió y se sorprendió al ver lo que encontró allí dentro. No sabía lo que se había esperado encontrar pero desde luego jamás había pensado hallar a una Lily llevando como pijama una camiseta demasiado ancha para ella —probablemente de su padre o de su hermano James—, las sábanas revueltas y hechas un guiñapo a los pies de la cama, el pelo desordenado y aquella expresión de paz y sosiego que le recorría. Pero, aún a pesar de tener semejantes pintas, no podía ser más hermosa en aquellos momentos. Por lo menos, aquello fue lo que pensó Scorpius, para su propia sorpresa.

La chica parecía haberse despertado con el sonido de la puerta al abrirse porque, al estar boca abajo, levantó un poco el rostro de la almohada, miró hacia la puerta, y se giró hacia el lado contrario a ésta mientras decía:

—Albus, lárgate. Quiero dormir.

Scorpius cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se recostó en el quicio de la puerta mientras, con una sonrisa ladeada, decía:

—Prueba otra vez, Potter.

Lily se enderezó en la cama con una expresión aún somnolienta en su rostro y le lanzó un cojín al rubio quien, con sus habilidades de guardián, agarró a tiempo.

—Malfoy, lárgate.

—No —dijo adentrándose en la habitación —. A mi me han dicho que te despierte, así que eso haré.

—Bien, pues estoy despierta. Ya puedes largarte.

—¿Estás segura? —dijo mientras corría las cortinas y dejaba entrar la luz. Lily hizo un sonido que pareció un gruñido y escondió el rostro en la almohada.

—Muy segura.

—¿Segura? —susurró en el oído de la pelirroja haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Había sido tan sigiloso el condenado que no le había oído moverse — Porque me parece que en cuanto salga por esa puerta vas a volver a dormirte.

—Malfoy… —Lily se incorporó en la cama y se encaró al rubio. No obstante, éste no le dio tiempo a replicar porque la cogió por la cintura y se la puso al hombro cual saco de patatas y salió apresuradamente de la habitación mientras la chica comenzaba a pegarle en la espalda.

—¡Malfoy, bájame! No soy un estúpido saco de patatas. ¡Bájame!

—¿Bajarás a desayunar?

—Sí, está bien. Bajaré.

La muchacha sintió como el rubio se encogió de hombros y la dejó en el suelo, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. La respiración de Lily se desbocó y sus labios se resecaron en un instante mientras la mirada de Scorpius la penetraba y la hacía sentir desnuda. Él tampoco estaba muy lejos de sentirse como la chica. Se quedó absorto contemplando las pecas que adornaban el rostro de la pelirroja, así como sus vidriosos ojos marrones. Jamás antes había reparado en lo hermosa que la chica era pero el hecho era que tampoco habían tenido el contacto suficiente como para darse cuenta y ella no era accesible.

El silencio que compartieron mientras se miraban perduró durante un par de minutos hasta que Lily, encontrando por fin su voz, preguntó:

—¿Pretendes besarme, Malfoy?

—Más quisieras, Potter.

No obstante, el chico no se apartó de ella ni un solo centímetro. Al contrario, acercó su rostro y lo ladeó haciendo entender a la chica que iba a besarla. En cambio, por alguna mala jugada del destino, James salió de su habitación en aquel momento a la vez que tropezaba con algo; haciendo que los dos jóvenes se apartaran apresuradamente el uno del otro.

—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó un somnoliento James cuando se los encontró.

—Bajábamos a desayunar.

—De acuerdo. Buenos días —dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su hermana y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

No obstante, por alguna razón, se paró a mitad de su camino, se giró hacia su hermana y le dijo sin ninguna intención de maldad:

—¿Esa camiseta es mía, Lils?

La cara de Lily se tornó en menos de un segundo de un completo rojo que podría competir perfectamente con su cabello. Acababa de darse cuenta que no llevaba nada más que la camiseta de su hermano que le venía enormemente grande. Pero, salvo eso, debajo no llevaba más que su ropa interior y, aún así, había olvidado ponerse el sujetador por lo que sus pechos se marcaban más de lo que deberían. Estuvo tentada a cubrirse el cuerpo con sus brazos pero solamente llegó a mirar de soslayo a Scorpius antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras en pos de su hermano.

Una vez llegó a la cocina, se sentó en la silla de siempre y una vez Malfoy, recobrado de la escena que acababa de presenciar con la pelirroja, apareció también alli, comenzaron a desayunar.

Al cabo de unos minutos en el que el silencio lo invadía todo y sólo se oía el crujir de las tostadas, James se aclaró la garganta y habló:

—Mañana me vuelvo a Rumania.

—¿Qué? —preguntó una alterada Lily antes de que su hermano pudiera decir algo más.

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de éste, se levantó de su silla y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta encerrarse en su habitación. Abajo, en la cocina, James suspiró sabiendo de antemano que su hermana reaccionaría de aquella forma, y subió las escaleras para hablar con ella.

—¿Lils, puedo pasar?

El silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, así que asió el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

—¿Por qué te vas?

—Porque lo necesito. Necesito irme de aquí. Y Charlie me mandó una carta diciendo que me necesita allí. Que ha habido problemas con una de las crías que acaba de nacer.

—¿Entonces no te vas por…ella?

—También. Pero el trabajo me llama, pequeña Lils.

—¿No es por…?

James la cortó con una risa y su hermana pequeña no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos al ver que aquella era la risa más triste que había oído nunca. Era la risa de alguien que se había dado por vencido y estaba muriendo lentamente por dentro.

—A pesar de haber estado en Rumania, lo sé todo.

—Entonces lo sabes.

—Sí. Lo sé —y James se puso serio de repente mientras miraba a su hermana —. Pero no quiero que tú te preocupes por ello, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien.

Lily se abalanzó sobre su hermano y ambos cayeron al suelo abrazados mientras la chica dejaba de llorar. Se quedaron allí, sin decir nada, simplemente abrazados mientras la pelirroja se preocupaba más de lo que debía de su hermano, hasta que unos golpes en la ventana les advirtió que Artemis, la lechuza de la muchacha, acababa de llegar con buenas nuevas.

—¿Qué querrá? —preguntó Lily mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a abrirle la ventana al animal.

Éste se coló y dejó caer tres sobres pulcramente sellados con el distintivo de Hogwarts. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: las notas habían llegado. Así que asió los sobres con firmeza y bajó las escaleras como un rallo para llegar a la cocina y entregárselas a sus destinatarios.

—¿Ya han llegado? —preguntó un sorprendido Albus al recibir la carta de manos de su hermana.

—Eso parece.

Los tres adolescentes abrieron simultáneamente el sobre y sacaron la hoja que descubriría si habían logrado aprobar los TIMOS y EXTASIS, respectivamente.

El primero en cambiar su semblante fue Albus, quien empezó a reír al ver que había conseguido obtener las calificaciones que necesitaría para poder estudiar la carrera de auror. El siguiente fue Scorpius, quien abrazó a su amigo y subió a transmitir la buena noticia a sus padres. Y, por último con sus padres mirándola fijamente, Lily esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y simplemente dijo:

—De momento puedo seguir soñando con ser aurora.

Sus padres sonrieron y la felicitaron, al igual que a su hermano. Ella le revolvió el pelo a Albus y le felicitó antes de subir a su habitación y ducharse. Cuando salió, una nueva carta reposaba sobre su escritorio. Así que se vistió deprisa con unos pantalones cortos azules, una camiseta blanca con rayas azules y unas zapatillas de tela blanca. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y después de coger la carta, bajó al salón a leerla. Se sentó en el sofá con las piernas encima del mueble y comenzó a leer.

Unos minutos después, Lily tenía el ceño fruncido ante alguien invisible y comenzó a pensar si sería buena idea ir a hablar con Lysander, tal y como su amigo le pedía en la carta. Aún así, él le decía que no tenía por qué contestar enseguida, que se lo podía pensar. Así que eso haría. Pensaría con calma la decisión que tomaría. Mientras tanto, saldría al jardín a disfrutar del día soleado.

* * *

Transcurrió una semana en la que Lily decidió que hablaría con su amigo, aunque aún no tenía claro cuando. Por parte de Scorpius comenzó a sentir como si algo malo se avecinara y así se confirmaron sus sospechas cuando, aquella mañana, su lechuza entró en la habitación de Albus y le dejó sobre el escritorio una carta de sus padres. Éste cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, se levantó de la cama y fue a recoger el recado. Lo leyó cuidadosamente y su semblante empalideció.

Según aquella carta, en la que sus padres aprovechaban para felicitarle por sus resultados, le informaban que su abuela había empeorado y había sido trasladada a San Mungo a la espera de que un medimago pudiera dar algún resultado fiable. Aquello afectó al rubio más de lo que él quería reconocer. Pero es que su abuela era una persona importante en su vida y no quería ver como algo malo le sucedía.

Contrariado por lo que acababa de averiguar y después de escribir una carta de respuesta a sus padres diciéndoles que quería ir a ver a su abuela y que no se preocuparan, que los Potter le cuidarían hasta que hiciera falta, bajó las escaleras y salió al jardín.

Allí, el cielo gris que amenazaba tormenta le recibió y él, haciendo caso omiso a la inminente lluvia que iba a caer, comenzó a andar hasta que creyó que la distancia a la casa era suficiente —dado que no la veía entre tanto árbol— y se sentó al amparo de las ramas de uno de ellos. En aquel lugar se quedó durante lo que fueron un par de horas pensando en cómo hacer que sus padres le dejaran ir a San Mungo porque estaba claro que, conociéndolos, no querrían que él viera a su abuela en aquel estado.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando Lily llegó hasta él con expresión preocupada.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Necesitaba pensar —dijo clavando la mirada en la pelirroja y haciéndola retroceder un tanto.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Mi abuela ha empeorado. La han trasladado a San Mungo.

—Lo lamento mucho, Malfoy —dijo sentándose a su lado —. Pero nunca se sabe cómo va a terminar resultando todo.

—Sólo quiero ir a verla.

—¿Y no te dejan?

—No lo harán. No quieren que la vea en ese estado.

—Bueno, por intentar hablar con ellos no pierdes nada, ¿no crees?

—Les he enviado una carta.

—Entonces tendrás que esperar.

Scorpius se giró a mirarla y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Entonces se fijó en las sonrosadas mejillas de la chica, en su pelo liso cayéndole por la espalda y, sobre todo, en su olor a lirios que impregnaba sus fosas nasales. Y, en ese momento, nuevos sentimientos comenzaron a florecer en él. Sentimientos que no podría haber esperado sentir por ella, por la desdeñosa, egoísta e irritante Lily. Pero en el fondo sabía que ella estaba dejando de ser todas esas cosas y por ese motivo esos nuevos sentimientos a los que aún no se atrevía dar nombre pero que desde hacía una semana, desde que fue a despertarla, estaban esperando latentes a que alguna situación como aquella los despertara por fin de su letargo, aparecieron. Y aparecieron como un potente tsunami que lo arrasa todo, dejando al chico más confuso de lo que podría haber llegado a estar nunca pero sabiendo que aquella era real. Incluso aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

—¿Volvemos? Va a llover en cualquier momento —dijo sacando a Scorpius de su mente.

Y como si las palabras de la muchacha hubieran formulado algún conjuro, la lluvia hizo acto de presencia y un trueno resonó a lo lejos. Lily se giró y sonriente, le cogió de las manos y le instó a que se levantara del suelo.

—Vamos, Scorpius. Deja de preocuparte. Ya verás como las cosas terminan saliendo bien.

—Lily…

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me encanta la lluvia? —dijo saliendo del amparo de las ramas del árbol y exponiéndose a la lluvia.

Scorpius se quedó absorto viendo como la pelirroja extendía los brazos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras daba vueltas y reía. Y en ese momento él atestiguó que en la vida vería algo más hermoso que aquella escena. Su risa infantil, aquella que no escondía ningún secreto pero que poca gente había oído, hacía la competencia al sonido de los truenos lejanos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió tras la chica y notó como la lluvia le empapaba el cuerpo entero y hacia que su ropa se le pegara. Cogió a Lily de las muñecas e hizo que parara en seco. Aprovechó aquel momento de confusión causada por el mareo de las vueltas y la besó.

Primero fue un simple roce pero Scorpius dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y, asiendo a la chica por la cintura, la acercó a él y profundizó el beso. Lily, por su parte, estaba aturdida. No sabía lo que hacer, sólo podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban y si no fuera porque Scorpius la tenía agarrada estaría en el suelo. Cerró lo ojos y comenzó a disfrutar. Enlazó los dos brazos detrás del cuello del chico y lo acercó a ella, sintiendo su piel contra la de ella con sus ropas mojadas como única barrera.

Scorpius no dudó ni un segundo al morderle el labio inferior haciendo que la chica soltara un quedo gemido y le dejara profundizar el beso entrando en su boca.

A ninguno de los dos les importó ya que los truenos se oyeran cada vez más cerca, o que la lluvia cayera incesante contra sus cuerpos. Los dos se habían entregado a ese beso y no les importaba lo que ocurriera a su alrededor. Sólo se separaron cuando sus cuerpos demandaron nuevo aire en sus pulmones. Lily se quedó mirando a Scorpius fijamente mientras una corriente le sacudía la espina dorsal y se concentraba allí donde el chico aún tenía las manos; en su cintura.

Lily iba a preguntar. Estaba decidida a saber la razón de aquel beso. Pero algo en ella se activó y simplemente se desasió de su agarre y salió corriendo hacia la casa. Un Scorpius muy confundido se quedó mirando el lugar por el que la pelirroja había huido y lentamente, después de un par de minutos, la siguió de vuelta al resguardo del hogar de los Potter.

En su habitación, una histérica Lily se quitaba la ropa mojada y cogía las cosas necesarias para darse una ducha. Su cabeza era un cúmulo de preguntas que no tenían respuesta. ¿Por qué Scorpius la había besado? ¿Por qué ella se sentía tan bien después de aquello? ¿Por qué le habían fallado las piernas? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sonreír como una idiota? ¿Por qué sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con Lysander entonces? Con todas aquellas preguntas entró en la ducha y dejó que el agua, por unos minutos, hiciera desaparecer toda aquella situación.

Scorpius, por su parte, también le daba vueltas a la situación vivida. ¿Por qué había salido corriendo después de responderle al beso? ¿Por qué? Pero no quería preocuparse por eso en aquel momento cuando se sentía tan bien. Ya llegaría el momento de afrontarlo y si no tenía que suceder nada más, no sucedería.

Después de cambiarse, el chico bajó al comedor y se quedó leyendo un libro mientras Albus, a su lado, jugaba una partida de ajedrez mágico con su padre. Lily, pocos minutos después, bajó apresuradamente.

—Papá, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Dime, cielo.

—¿Puedes llevarme a casa de la tía Luna? Lysander quiere hablar conmigo.

Scorpius cerró el libro y se la quedó mirando fijamente. ¿De verdad se iba a hablar con su amigo después de que la hubiera besado?

—¿Ahora?

—Sí. ¡Va, papá! Si Albus va a volver a ganarte.

Su padre la miró con severidad pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y suspiró rendido. Se levantó, besó la frente de su hija al pasar por su lado, agarró las llaves del coche y con la muchacha detrás de él, salió de la casa.

Quince minutos después Lily ya estaba enfrente de la puerta de la casa de los Scamander.

—¡Hola, Lily!

—¡Hola, tía Luna! ¿Está Lysander?

—Sí, pasa. Está en su habitación.

Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla a Luna y se encaminó a la habitación de su amigo que tan bien conocía. Una vez frente a su puerta paró en seco. Respiró hondo y asiendo el picaporte con fuerza y determinación, abrió la puerta.

—Hola, Lysander.

—Hola.

La chica se sentó a su lado, en la cama y un pesado silencio se hizo entre ellos. Eso les sorprendió, ellos jamás se habían comportado de aquella manera. Así que decidieron que no empezarían a hacerlo aquella vez:

—Me alegra que al final hayas venido.

—A mí también. Tenemos que hablar.

Y con esa simple frase como pistoletazo de salida se pasaron la siguiente hora y media hablando de lo que había ocurrido a finales de curso y se dieron cuenta, después de sopesar todos los pros y todos los contras que supondría volver a salir juntos, que una relación no debía ser iniciada —o reiniciada en su caso— por sopesar lo bueno y lo malo; debía nacer del amor y ellos lo tenían, pero era amor de amigos que han crecido juntos, han sido su primer amor y han compartido millones de experiencias juntos. Así que decidieron que no volverían a tocar el tema porque habían comprendido que ellos eran amigos.

Aún así, cuando Lily ya estaba en la puerta dispuesta a salir de la habitación, Lysander se acercó por detrás y la hizo girarse quedando cara a cara.

—¿Puedo hacer una cosa antes de que te vayas?

—¿El qué?

Pero Lysander ya no dijo nada más porque estaba demasiado ocupado besando a su amiga. Había agarrado con fuerza la nuca de la chica y la había acercado a él mientras con la otra mano seguía agarrando la mano que le había cogido para hacerla girar cara a él. La muchacha, por su parte, no había podido evitar posar su mano libre en el pecho del chico. Estaba disfrutando el beso, aquello no podía negarlo. Recordó de un plumazo toda su relación con Lysander. Sentir otra vez la calidez de su amigo le hizo bien. Pero no pudo evitar pensar en que un par de horas antes Scorpius también la había besado. Y ese beso había provocado que su bello se erizara, le temblaran las piernas y olvidara donde estaba el norte y donde el sur. En cambio, a pesar de ser agradable, el beso que estaba recibiendo ahora no conseguía provocar aquello. Si bien en el pasado, cuando habían sido novios si lo había hecho, ahora ya no.

Por ese motivo la chica decidió cortar aquel contacto. Porque a pesar de saber que aquello ya no repercutiría ni afectaría a su amistad, no quería que falsas esperanzas comenzaran a surgir.

—Tengo que irme —aquello fue lo único que fue capaz de salir de los labios de la chica.

Su amigo asintió, le dio un beso en la frente, la abrazó y le abrió la puerta. Lily le dirigió una última mirada antes de irse de vuelta con su padre a su casa.

Esa noche, después de cenar y estando tumbada en su cama, recapacitó sobre lo que había ocurrido aquel día. Se sentía mal por su amigo, porque le quería más que a nada. Pero no era amor lo que sentía por él y aunque hasta hace poco tiempo aquel pensamiento le carcomía, ahora le hacía sentirse bien. Porque aunque pudiera haberle hecho daño a su mejor amigo, al menos sabía que la confusión se había disipado.

Pero no toda la confusión había desaparecido. Scorpius había traído nuevas y complicadas preguntas a su vida. Como el hecho de por qué había sentido tantas cosas con el beso que él le había dado. O por qué no había podido evitar pensar en él cuando Lysander la había besado.

Aún con todas aquellas dudas y cuestiones en su cabeza la pelirroja terminó por dormirse y soñó con Scorpius. Con él y con el aquel beso que había removido todos sus cimientos y había terminado poniendo todo su mundo patas arriba.

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_Sé que este capítulo ha tardado un poco más en aparecer pero he tenido que resolver unas cosas de la universidad, que la empiezo en una semana, y se me pasó completamente. _

_Ahora sí que sí, empieza lo bueno, amigos. Aclarar que aquí se termina cualquier alusión a la relación de James y Rose ya que él se marcha de vuelta a Rumanía. _

_Ha sido un placer poder meter estos pequeños guiños en honor, como siempre, a mi queridísima **LainaM**. Espero que te hayan gustado. _

_Acordaos de comentar, que siempre viene bien saber cómo podemos mejorar. _

_Besos, _

_**Arualle.** _


	9. Capítulo IX

_****__****__****__****__****__**Disclaimer:**________ Los personajes, la escenografía y todos los hechizos y/o nombres, lugares y demás que podáis encontrar no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a su maravillosa imaginación. Aunque sí lo hacen las ideas y situaciones en las que los personajes se ven involucrados._

* * *

_**Capítulo IX**_

Era noche cerrada cuando Lily despertó sobresaltada. Acababa de tener una pesadilla que la mantendría en vilo durante toda la noche. El eco de los gritos aún resonaba en su cabeza cuando decidió bajar a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Scorpius la hubiera besado y desde entonces no podía sacarse aquella escena de la cabeza. Mientras dormía, el beso volvía a repetirse. Cuando lo veía, notaba otra vez la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos. Aquella situación la estaba volviendo loca. No sabía por qué ocurría aquello; por qué sentía todas aquellas emociones y de repente se ponía nerviosa cuando Scorpius y ella coincidían en la misma habitación. O puede que sí lo hiciera; que sí lo entendiera pero no quisiera aceptarlo. Porque aceptarlo sería como abrirle las puertas al sufrimiento. Porque no podía permitirse el sufrir una decepción en aquellos momentos en lo que necesitaba toda la compostura del mundo para seguir con el proceso de cambio. No podía permitir que Scorpius terminara dañándola. Pero tampoco podía considerar si quiera el hecho de dañarlo a él porque no sabía si estando con él la nueva Lily que intentaba sacar a la luz podría permanecer a flote o él provocaría que la vieja Lily retornara y lo arruinara todo. Pero, por encima de todas las cosas, tenía miedo. Miedo de volver a salir herida, miedo de arruinarlo todo. Miedo de defraudar a su hermano. Porque, siendo realistas, si después de lo que le había costado recuperar su relación con él, de buenas a primeras, le decía que estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, como mínimo Albus solamente podía sentirse traicionado. Y eso era algo que ella, por encima de cualquier cosa, no quería que ocurriese. Por ese motivo no quería aceptar nada. No quería ponerle nombre o decirlo si quiera en voz alta. Porque hacerlo sería confirmar que esos nuevos sentimientos eran verdad, estaban ahí; eran tangibles y existían. Y no quería que eso ocurriese. Pero cada vez que veía a Scorpius, sin quererlo, esos sentimientos pugnaban por salir, por ser nombrados y hacían que el pecho de la pelirroja doliera horrores.

Después de beber el vaso de agua y refrescarse la cara, decidió salir al jardín y sentarse en el césped para relajarse; total, sabía que no podría volver a dormir. No obstante, no contaba con que Scorpius también habría optado por salir y disfrutar de la tranquilidad que se respiraba, y se lo encontró apoyado en la fachada de la finca y mirando arriba; hacia la luna.

Se volvió hacia ella en cuanto notó su presencia y entonces Lily pudo comprobar por qué muchas chicas en Hogwarts suspiraban continuamente por el chico. Sí, había tenido un encontronazo con él sólo dos días después que Scorpius llegara allí, que involucraban a una Lily recién levantada, un Scorpius recién salido de la ducha y una toalla bastante pequeña. Pero aún así no fue hasta aquel momento en el que ella de verdad apreció lo que muchas chicas habían visto en él desde la primera vez que lo habían visto. Y, aún así, pensó que jamás nadie le había visto de la forma en la que ella lo estaba haciendo. Pero el caso era que Lily comprendió, mal que le pesara y por mucho que le asustara, que no podía seguir evitando aquellos sentimientos con la esperanza de que desaparecieran; porque no iban a desaparecer. Debía hacerles frente como buena gryffindor que era y aceptar las consecuencias que aquella decisión podría causar en un futuro.

—Hola —dijo por fin Lily sentándose a su lado.

—¿No puedes dormir?

—No, he tenido una pesadilla.

—¿Me la quieres contar?

—No, preferiría que no —los nervios volvían a atenazar su garganta y la boca de su estómago.

—Como quieras —dijo sin más, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar en los siguientes minutos. Tenían demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para entablar una conversación cordial que no tuviera nada que ver con ellas. Finalmente, Lily se armó de valor y fue la primera en preguntar:

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Sólo si yo puedo hacerte luego una a ti.

La chica tomó aquello como una respuesta afirmativa y volvió a preguntar:

—¿Por qué me besaste?

—¿Tienes que preguntar? —la sonrisa ladeada de Scorpius la desarmó completamente. La dejó sin respuesta alguna y sabiendo que sus sentimientos eran reales.

Ante el silencio de la muchacha, Scorpius aprovechó para preguntar él:

—¿Por qué huiste?

—Porque entonces no conocía mis sentimientos por ti.

—¿Y ahora sí? —preguntó encarándose a la chica y con aquella sonrisa de medio lado tatuada en el rostro.

—Puede —la pelirroja no pudo más que tragar saliva y humedecerse los labios.

Scorpius sonrió y lentamente se fue acercando haciendo que la muchacha quedara acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo del chico. Lily no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera perderse en la mirada del rubio e, involuntariamente, cerrar los ojos cuando éste se fue acercando a su rostro. El corazón de Lily latía desbocado y continuó haciéndolo hasta el momento en el que él posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Ninguno de los dos eran nuevos en eso de las relaciones pero ambos querían disfrutar de aquel beso. Scorpius acarició la mejilla de la chica y aprovechó para sentarla sobre su regazo. Lily, por su parte, no pudo hacer otra cosa que rodear el cuello del chico con sus brazos y comenzar a jugar con el pelo de éste.

El chico la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y la atrajo más hacía él mientras lamía el labio inferior de la chica. Ella, en respuesta, le mordió el inferior de él y le dio acceso para que se internara en su boca y pudiera explorarla sin problemas. En ese mismo instante ambos se sinceraron con el otro a través de sus gestos y sus lenguas pugnaron por imponerse; sin resultado alguno.

Pasados unos minutos, cuando necesitaron separarse del otro para volver a respirar, Scorpius decidió cambiar la localización de sus besos y los trasladó al cuello de la muchacha, haciendo que ésta soltara un suspiro de satisfacción que bien se podría haber confundido con un quedo gemido. El chico sonrió contra el cuello de ella y continuó concentrado en su tarea hasta que ésta le cogió el rostro con ambas manos y reclamó su boca de nuevo. Así estuvieron hasta que su cuerpo volvió a demandarles un poco de aire.

Entonces Lily aprovechó para sonreír al chico, besarle dulcemente en la mejilla, levantarse y comenzar a andar de vuelta al interior de la casa. No obstante, la voz de Scorpius la paró en seco:

—¿Pasarías el día conmigo?

—¿Mañana?

—Sí.

Lily sonrió, se acercó corriendo y volvió a besarle en los labios para luego desaparecer en el interior de la casa.

Una vez en su habitación, y tumbada de nuevo en su cama, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y una sonrisa de tonta enamorada se instaló en su rostro hasta que cayó profundamente dormida con la sensación de los labios de Scorpius aún sobre los suyos.

Volvió a despertar cuando los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por su ventana y le dieron de lleno en los ojos. Al verse ya despierta, decidió levantarse y arreglarse para pasar su día con Scorpius. Aunque, se dio cuenta la chica mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño, debería decirle algo a sus padres. Ponerles alguna excusa. Encogiéndose de hombros decidió que hablaría de ello con Scorpius en cuanto éste se despertara.

Una vez dentro de la ducha dejó que el agua despertara cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo y comenzó lentamente a lavarse el pelo. Cuando hubo terminado, enrolló alrededor de su cuerpo su toalla azul y con otra un poco más pequeña se secó un poco el pelo. Al salir de la ducha y colocarse frente al espejo para comenzar a cepillarse el pelo advirtió que Scorpius había dejado una pequeña marca en el cuello de la chica la noche anterior. Ante esto, sólo pudo sonreír y terminar de peinar su larga cabellera pelirroja que comenzaba a secarse formando pequeñas ondas.

Cuando salió del baño no vio que Scorpius había salido de la habitación de su hermano y se dirigía precisamente hacia donde ella se encontraba. Así que cuando se giró cara al pasillo, después de haber cerrado sigilosamente la puerta para no despertar a nadie, poco le faltó para comenzar a gritar. De no ser por la mano del chico que había previsto lo que ocurriría y había sido rápido de reflejos. Scorpius no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír al ver como la pelirroja se llevaba la mano al pecho e intentaba respirar pausadamente para recuperar el aliento.

—¡Scorpius! No te rías.

El aludido no pudo hacer más que volver a reír y besarle la punta de la nariz como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

—Voy a ducharme.

Cuando Scorpius hubo entrado en el cuarto de baño, la pelirroja se dirigió a su habitación mientras se reía a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. Una vez dentro, se despojó de la toalla, se puso crema, se tapó con un poco de maquillaje la marca que había dejado Malfoy y se vistió con unos pantalones cortos blancos, una camiseta de manga corta a rayas blancas y rojas y unas manoletinas rojas. Hizo la cama y cuando salió se encontró con que su madre también se acababa de despertar, así que la ayudó a preparar el desayuno.

Justo cuando terminaron de preparar la mesa, su padre entró en la cocina y se pudo oír como Scorpius despertaba a Albus. Se oyeron unos pasos y enseguida entró el rubio en la estancia.

—Bajará de un momento a otro.

Lily no pudo evitar reírse y sus padres la miraron desconcertados. Pero es que la pelirroja había recordado el día en que el rubio había ido a despertarla. El día en que, sin que ellos lo supieran, había comenzado todo.

Antes de que sus padres pudieran preguntar algo, Albus hizo su aparición y comenzaron a desayunar. Lily se encontraba intranquila y no paraba de mover la pierna, un tic nervioso que había adquirido con los años. Pero eso fue hasta que Scorpius posó su mano sobre el muslo de la chica, haciendo que parara inmediatamente. Ella clavó sus ojos en el chico y éste le sonrió mientras decía.

—¿Puedes pasarme la mantequilla?

La chica hizo lo que le había pedido mientras seguía pensando cómo hacer para que sus padres le dejaran pasar el día con Scorpius sin que estos sospecharan nada. De repente, como si la mismísima Morgana se hubiera aparecido ante ella, tuvo una idea. Y no dudó ni un segundo en ponerla en práctica:

—Mamá, ayer Loreen me mandó una carta preguntándome si podía quedar con ella hoy en el Callejón Diagon para pasar el día. ¿Puedo? —preguntó con su cara más inocente.

—Cielo, hoy nos vamos con tu hermano a ver a los abuelos. No podemos acompañarte hasta allí.

—Mamá…por favor.

—Además, deberías ver a los abuelos —aportó su padre.

—Los veré mañana. Iré a verles.

—Yo puedo acompañarla, señora Potter —intervino Scorpius entendiendo por fin lo que estaba intentando conseguir Lily.

Los padres de Lily intercambiaron una mirada y su hija vio como ganaba la batalla al ver a su padre encogerse de hombros.

—¿Seguro que no es una molestia?

—No, no tengo nada que hacer. Y dado que ustedes van a visitar a los abuelos de Albus, yo podría ser útil acompañando a Lily.

—No quiero problemas luego, ¿de acuerdo Lily?

—Entendido. Gracias —dijo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su padre y luego a su madre.

La muchacha subió corriendo las escaleras y mandó una escueta carta a su amiga Loreen en la que le pedía por favor que si ocurría algo o sus padres le preguntaban dijera que había estado con ella durante todo el día. Además añadió que después le contaría todo lo que quisiera, pero que por favor le hiciera ese favor. Su respuesta no tardó en llegar y Lily sonrió al ver la afirmación de su amiga. Cogió un poco de dinero que aún le quedaba de Navidad y bajó a despedir a sus padres y a su hermano.

—Cuidado con lo que hacemos —advirtió su madre antes de darle un beso en la frente y desaparecer junto con el resto de su familia.

—No se preocupe, señora Potter. Cuidaré de ella.

—Gracias, Scorpius.

Una vez sus padres hubieron desaparecido con un suave _pluff_ Scorpius no dudó ni un segundo en agarrar a la pelirroja por la muñeca y atraerla hacia él para robarle un beso.

—¿Vamos? —dijo el chico después de separarse de los labios de la pelirroja.

—Vamos.

Él la cogió de la mano y con un suave y quedo _pluff_ se aparecieron al principio del callejón Diagón. Al ver cómo la gente se sorprendía de verles juntos se soltaron las manos en un primer momento, pero luego —y fue Lily quien tomó la iniciativa— comenzaron a caminar cogidos nuevamente de la mano. Durante todo momento fueron hablando de cosas que podrían resultar nimiedades pero para ellos resultaron de los más aclaratorias dado que, tal y como se dieron cuenta en aquel momento, habían estado demasiado tiempo odiándose como para pararse durante un segundo a conocer al otro. Por ello, el hecho de conocer que el color favorito de Lily era el rojo o que a Scorpius le encantaba el helado de menta, no lo consideraban una charla absurda. Conforme el día se fue sucediendo, las preguntas se fueron haciendo más íntimas mientras visitaban las tiendas del callejón. A la hora de la comida siguieron preguntando:

—Reconoce que temblabas de miedo cada vez que se acercaba un partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor.

—Más quisieras. No, la verdad es que no —dijo Scorpius riendo —. Al principio tenía ganas de que llegaran para pegarte una paliza porque, y no sé la razón, siempre era la que más se acercaba a los aros. Y, después, quería que llegaran para ver con qué movimiento nos ganabas.

—¿Estás reconociendo que soy buena?

—Aún me lo sigo preguntando.

—Supongo —reconoció al fin Lily con un encogimiento de hombros —, que tener una familia a la que le encanta tanto el quidditch tiene sus ventajas.

—Supongo que sí —terminó riendo él. Y a Lily le pareció que era la melodía más hermosa que jamás había oído.

Siguieron comiendo mientras se centraban en el tema del deporte hasta que el chico se atrevió a preguntar:

—No sé si voy a arrepentirme de preguntar esto pero, ¿cuál es la peor venganza que has hecho?

—La del cumpleaños de Albus —contestó ella sin dudarlo —. Decirle que mis padres le odiaban por ser un slytherin. De todas formas —añadió rápidamente cambiando de tono completamente —, si te refieres a una venganza física, lo cierto es que me divertí mucho poniéndole _amortentia_ en unos bombones a uno de Ravenclaw diciendo que eran de una compañera de mi casa. Fue divertido verle perseguirla declarándosele por todo el castillo.

—¡Ah! Lo recuerdo. Hace dos San Valentín.

—Exacto. Pero supongo que la más cruel fue la del día que me acorralaste en el pasillo, cuanto tuve a aquel chico suspendido boca abajo durante media hora.

—¿Por qué cambiaste? —preguntó el chico a bocajarro.

—¿La primera o la segunda vez?

—Las dos.

Lily suspiró y decidió contar la verdad:

—La primera fue por la presión. Yo nunca elegí ser la hija de quien soy, ¿entiendes? Yo nunca escogí que mi padre y mis tíos fueran recordados por salvar el mundo mágico. Pero sucedió. Y cuando yo entré en Hogwarts simplemente era una niña de once años. No estaba preparada para todo aquel rencor y desprecio. ¿Tú sabes lo que es esforzarte tanto por conseguir una buena nota y que cuando la consigas la gente empiece a decir que los profesores han tenido favoritismos por ser hija de quien soy? —Lily había empezado a divagar confesando todos los sentimientos que tenía guardados desde tanto tiempo —Soy consciente de que debería haber sido expulsada desde hace mucho y que mi apellido me ha salvado. Pero yo no he pedido eso. Así que la presión fue demasiado. Y que conste que no estoy intentando exculparme. Pero yo veía que la gente respetaba a James; así que empecé a imitarle. Pero en segundo, Parkinson comenzó a meterse con las acciones de guerra de mi familia y de aquellos que no se pueden defender. Así que cuando nos enfrentaron a ella y a mí en duelo y la derroté enviándola a la enfermería, la sensación fue tan placentera que me dejó permitir que el cambio se efectuara.

Scorpius permaneció en silencio asimilando las palabras de la pelirroja, hasta que volvió a sentirse con fuerzas para preguntar:

—¿Y la segunda vez? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?

—Tú. Sí —añadió al ver la cara de sorpresa —. Aunque no te lo creas aquel día que me acorralaste en el pasillo me abriste los ojos. Y aunque he de reconocer que al principio lo hice por orgullo, para no darte la satisfacción de tener la razón; luego advertí que había sido lo más sensato. Así que gracias.

El chico simplemente sonrió, la cogió de la mano y juntos salieron después de terminar la comida —y que Scorpius se empeñara en pagar alegando que un Malfoy debe ser siempre un caballero—. El resto de la tarde la pasaron en una pequeña feria que habían montado entre todos los comerciantes del callejón. Ya de noche, cuando volvieron a aparecerse en el jardín de la chica, ésta paró a Scorpius y se lo quedó mirando:

—Gracias por este día.

—Ha sido un honor —dijo haciendo una reverencia y arrancando una carcajada de la chica.

Scorpius no pudo evitarlo y se abalanzó sobre los labios de la pelirroja; tal y como deseaba hacer durante todo el día. Al separarse, Lily sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del chico.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

—Lo que tú quieras.

—No sé como va a salir esto, pero quiero intentarlo.

—Me alegra oír eso.

El chico alzó el rostro y volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de la chica. Después de unos minutos ambos se separaron y entraron en la casa.

Dos días después Scorpius recibió la contestación de sus padres diciéndole que podía ir a ver a su abuela. Estaba tan contento que no le importó cortar la discusión de Albus y Lily para darles la noticia:

—¡Puedo ir a ver a mi abuela!

—¡Eso es fantástico, Scorp! —Albus sonrió, olvidando momentáneamente la discusión con su hermana, y le palmeó la espada.

—Me alegro mucho.

En ese momento Scorpius se fijó en que la chica llevaba su escoba en la mano.

—¿Qué hacéis?

—Yo irme a volar —dijo la chica con decisión.

—Lils…

—¿Qué? No es la primera vez que lo hago. Además, sólo quiero volar un rato. Nada más.

—Pero…

—Albus, no. Voy a ir igual.

—Está bien.

—Bueno, yo me voy. Pasáoslo bien.

Scorpius dejó a los dos hermanos tras lanzarle una sonrisa disimulada a la pelirroja y, tras comunicarle a los señores Potter la decisión de sus padres y vestirse, se fue a San Mungo mediante aparición.

Cuando al chico dejó de darle vueltas todo pensó que alguien había hecho aparecer un fogonazo de luz ante sus ojos pues el blanco de la estancia le dolía al reflejar la luz de los ventanales. Al final del pasillo, una vez su vista se hubo aclarado, vislumbró a sus padres. Se acercó a ellos apresuradamente y su madre le abrazó; había echado de menos a su hijo.

—¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

—Bien. Los señores Potter me están cuidando bien.

—La abuela te espera, hijo —informó su padre con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada que no dedicaba a nadie más que a su familia.

Scorpius asintió y entró a la habitación que sus padres parecían cuestionar. Al entrar, el olor de un ramo de violetas inundó sus fosas nasales y le hizo detenerse durante unos instantes; después avanzó al interior de la habitación.

—Hola, abuela.

—¡Scorpius! ¿Qué haces aquí? —al ver que se trataba de su nieto, la mujer esbozó una sonrisa y se irguió como pudo sobre la cama.

—Quédate acostada, abuela. Es mejor.

Narcisa Malfoy, haciendo gala de su testarudez, negó con la cabeza y se mantuvo en la posición que había adquirido. Scorpius se dio por vencido y avanzó hasta sentarse en el borde de su cama. Su abuela le agarró la mano y volvió a sonreír.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Ahora que te he visto mucho mejor.

El chico sonrió y un peso en el corazón se aligeró al ver que su abuela se encontraba en mejor estado. No obstante, una nueva duda invadió su mente. Sabía que el hecho de haberse enamorado de una Potter sería un tema delicado del que debería tratar con sus padres, pero sabía que no podría soportar que su abuela dejara de hablarle por querer a quien quería. Su abuela pareció darse cuenta del dilema que el muchacho portaba sobre sus hombros, porque dulcemente preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tengo que contarte algo, abuela. Pero no te va a gustar. Y no quiero que te pongas peor.

—Cuéntame.

—Me he enamorado.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo, cielo?

—Es Lily Potter.

Un pesado silencio sobrevino en la habitación mientras Narcisa miraba fijamente a su nieto. Sabía por qué le había confesado aquello. Sonrió y le acarició el pelo, como cuando era pequeño y se sentaba sobre sus rodillas a leer un libro.

—Scorpius, escúchame. La guerra no sólo nos arrebató a la gente que queríamos, también nos hizo cambiar. Y eso provocó que nuestros ideales se tambalearan y se volvieran a reconstruir sobre nuevos cimientos más fuertes y distintos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—El amor es amor, cielo. Da igual por quién lo sientas. Mientras sea correspondido y te haga feliz, no debe importarte nada más.

Scorpius no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazar a su abuela. Sabía que lo decía sinceramente y después de que ella le hubiera dado el visto bueno a su reciente relación le insuflaba de ánimos para confesarles a sus padres sus sentimientos. No obstante, tenía plena conciencia de que sería mejor esperar un tiempo a que su abuela se terminara de recuperar y su relación avanzara un poco.

El resto de la tarde la pasó con su abuela hasta que una enfermera entró en la habitación para traerle la cena y él decidió que era hora de volver. Se despidió de sus padres y volvió a casa de la familia Potter mediante la aparición.

Horas después, ya tumbado en la cama de la habitación de Albus se sentía feliz. El primer obstáculo había sido salvado y sabía que su amor por Lily indiscutiblemente le hacía feliz.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Ya estoy de vuelta. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, ya que es el penúltimo. Solo queda el siguiente y el epílogo. _

_Siento el retraso, pero se me olvidó completamente. _

_Lo dicho: espero que os haya gustado y no olvidéis comentar. _

_Saludos, _

**_Arualle. _**


	10. Capítulo X

_****__****__****__****__****__****__**Disclaimer:**________ Los personajes, la escenografía y todos los hechizos y/o nombres, lugares y demás que podáis encontrar no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a su maravillosa imaginación. Aunque sí lo hacen las ideas y situaciones en las que los personajes se ven involucrados._

* * *

_**Capítulo X**_

Los días se sucedieron rápidamente y antes de quererse dar cuenta la última semana del verano ya había llegado.

La misma tarde que Scorpius le contó a su abuela sus sentimientos, Lily le expresó los suyos a su hermano. Éste, tras escuchar detenidamente a su hermana, se quedó en silencio por varios minutos hasta que, dibujando una sonrisa en los labios, dijo:

—Espero que seas feliz.

Lily no pudo evitar regalarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla y abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas. Desde entonces, la pareja se encontraba por las noches, cuando toda la casa dormía, en el jardín en el que se habían confesado sus sentimientos. Ambos eran felices; más felices de lo que podrían haber llegado a pensar jamás.

Aquel día la muchacha se despertó más tarde de lo acontecido a causa de las horas que había pasado con su novio la noche anterior. Se duchó rápidamente, se vistió más deprisa aún y bajó a buscar a su hermano. Cuando pasó por la cocina cogió una manzana del frutero y salió al jardín trasero donde había visto desde su ventana a Albus y Scorpius hablando. Pero no logró salir al jardín, si no que permaneció estática en el umbral de la puerta al escuchar la conversación que los chicos estaban teniendo:

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando llegue septiembre y ella tenga que volver a Hogwarts?

—No lo sé. Todo esto es muy reciente y lo que no quiero es atarla a algo cuando aún le quedan dos años para experimentar.

—Mi hermana ya ha experimentado bastante, Scor.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer, Albus. Pero…

La chica decidió no oír más. Ya había escuchado lo suficiente como para saber lo que el chico iba a decir a continuación. De repente se sintió como una tonta. Tiró de malas maneras la manzana a la basura y subió sin hacer el menor ruido de vuelta a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y se echó sobre la cama aún deshecha.

Se sentía como una tonta por haber confiado en alguien como Scorpius. Sabía su historial con las mujeres, era la comidilla de todo el mundo en Hogwarts —cosa que a él no parecía importarle —, y aún así se había permitido el lujo de caer en sus redes y enamorarse de él. Parecía una completa estupidez pensar que alguien como él se hubiera enamorado verdaderamente de alguien como ella, teniendo en cuenta que meses antes no se podían ni ver. Y lo peor era que no se arrepentía del tiempo que había pasado con él, ni de los besos que se habían robado mutuamente. Había sido feliz estando a su lado; cosa que no conseguía desde hacía demasiado tiempo a pesar de haber solucionado la situación con su hermano. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y nublar su vista y sintió la rabia crecer en su interior al pensarse sufriendo por él mientras él no mostraba ninguna aflicción al confesar que pretendía romper su relación —o lo que se suponía que tuvieran—.

Alguien tocó a su puerta y la chica no hice mención alguna de permitir el paso a quien quiera que estuviera tocando. Más la voz de su madre le hizo saber que no podía evitarle la entrada. Así que se secó los ojos y fingiendo que estaba haciendo la cama, dijo intentando controlar su voz:

—Pasa.

Ginny entró y sonrió a su hija, quien tuvo que corresponder a aquel gesto.

—Tu hermano, tu padre y yo vamos a visitar a tío Ron. ¿Quieres venirte?

—Preferiría que no, me duele un poco la cabeza.

Quería muchísimo a sus tíos y sus primos pero en aquellas circunstancias no estaba para soportar a su familia.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —su madre avanzó y le colocó una mano en la frente, midiendo su temperatura.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Simplemente es que me duele la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Descansa, entonces.

Ginny abandonó la habitación y Lily, ya que había comenzado, terminó de hacer la cama antes de volver a tumbarse en ella. Minutos después bajó a despedir a su familia y allí se encontró con Scorpius, quien cínico como sólo él podía ser sonreía como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Una vez que sus padres y su hermano desaparecieron, la muchacha se dejó caer cansada en el sofá del comedor. No quería —ni tenía por qué— recluirse en su habitación cuando aquella era su casa. Pero tampoco quería ver a Scorpius sabiendo lo que éste tenía intención de hacer. Más tampoco sabía cómo abordar el tema. Porque, y esto se lo había prometido a sí misma cuando comenzó a cambiar y apenas unos minutos antes en su habitación, lo que sí tenía claro era que no iba a permitir que la situación pasara. Si él quería cortar con ella, debería decirlo claramente y, para ello, tendrían que hablar del tema.

La oportunidad se le presentó cuando Scorpius se sentó a su lado en el sofá y preguntó:

—¿Qué sucede?

Armándose de valor, miró fijamente al chico que tenía al lado después de coger aire y dijo:

—Te he oído hablando con mi hermano.

El semblante de Scorpius cambió rápidamente al comprender lo que eso significaba. Pero aún así, tampoco entendía el semblante serio de la chica. Él no había dicho nada malo. Al contrario, le había terminado confesando a Albus que a pesar de saber que era lo mejor para ella, no podía dejarla marchar. Una simple intuición le hizo saber que ella no había llegado a escuchar la conversación completa.

—Lils…

—Si pretendías jugar conmigo, enhorabuena, lo has conseguido. Si pretendías que me enamorara de ti para poder evidenciar que no era tan dura de pelar, también lo has conseguido. Así que…

—Lily, no entiendes nada —el muchacho se apresuró a cortarle sabiendo que si la chica estallaba no habría nada que pudiera convencerla —. Sí, le he dicho a Albus que no me podría perdonar el hecho de que por estar conmigo te pierdas algo de lo que estos dos últimos años en Hogwarts puedan ofrecerte.

—Sí, y por eso vas a cortar conmigo. He oído perfectamente, Malfoy.

—No, definitivamente no. Si te hubieras quedado tan solo unos minutos más habrías oído también cómo le decía que aunque quisiera no podría separarme de ti.

Lily se enderezó en el sofá y se acercó a Scorpius. Su corazón había saltado desbocado ante las palabras del rubio pero no quería precipitarse porque no quería salir dañada de toda aquella situación; por lo menos, más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Me estás diciendo la verdad? ¿No me mientes?

Scorpius rió y negando con la cabeza mientras se moría el labio inferior agarró con ambas manos el rostro de la chica y se acercó a ella.

—Escúchame bien, Lily. Te amo, ¿de acuerdo? Y aunque sé que debería hacer las cosas bien no puedo por el simple hecho de que no puedo perderte.

La chica sonrió y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir —aún con el rostro entre las manos de Scorpius—, colocar sus manos sobre las del chico e inclinarse para besar sus labios. Scorpius sonrió contra los labios de la pelirroja y descendió una de sus manos hasta la nuca de la muchacha para poder atraerla hacia sí. Finalmente, Lily terminó sentada sobre las rodillas del chico y continuaron besándose.

Poco a poco, conforme las dudas se fueron disipando, los besos se hicieron más profundos y apasionados. Y cuando Lily permitió que la lengua de Scorpius accediera al interior de su boca, él descendió una mano hasta posarla sobre la cadera de la chica haciendo que, al inclinarse poco a poco, ambos acabaran tumbados en el sofá. Scorpius, como bien humanamente pudo, intento apoyar el peso en sus codos para no dejarlo caer sobre la chica pero era bastante complicado. Abandonó entonces su boca para comenzar un camino de besos por su cuello y hasta donde el escote de la camiseta se lo permitía. Sabiendo lo que iba a suceder, Lily abrió los ojos —los cuales había cerrado para disfrutar de la sensación— y le apartó con cuidado para que no malinterpretara nada.

—Aquí no.

Sin decir nada más se incorporó, haciendo que Scorpius también lo hiciera con ella, le agarró de la mano y subió las escaleras con él siguiéndola tras ella. Nada más llegar al interior de la habitación de la chica, y aún sabiendo que los padres de ésta no regresarían hasta al cabo de varias horas, el chico cerró la puerta y acorraló a la chica entre su cuerpo y ésta. Siguió con el camino de besos que había sido interrumpido en el comedor y pronto dictaminó que la camiseta de la chica solamente molestaba tapando su cuerpo. Así que cogiendo el dobladillo de la cintura, tiró de ella hacia arriba haciendo que Lily subiera los brazos y los apartara momentáneamente del cuello de su novio. Una vez la chica se hubo quedado sin camiseta, la cual fue a parar a algún rincón de la habitación, Scorpius volvió a asaltar sus labios —los cuales ya estaban rojos e hinchados— a la vez que acariciaba la zona baja de la espalda de la muchacha. Ésta, por su parte, no pudo contenerse más y dejándose llevar también le quitó la camiseta al chico.

Estando ambos en igualdad de condiciones, Scorpius aprovechó un momento en el que se separaron para respirar para agarrar a la chica por la cadera, haciendo que ella entrelazara los pies tras su espalda. Para poder soportar mejor el peso de la chica, cambió su agarre hasta las nalgas de la chica y ésta no pudo hacer más que sonreír sobre los labios de su novio.

Avanzando con dificultad, ambos terminaron cayendo en la cama de la chica. Esta vez Scorpius tuvo más libertad de movimiento para no dejar caer todo el peso sobre ella y terminó apoyando las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de la muchacha. Mas sus fuerzas parecieron tambalearse cuando Lily comenzó a recorrer con suaves caricias su pecho hasta llegar a la hebilla de su cinturón. Sin ningún miramiento lo desabrochó y, a continuación, fueron sus pantalones los que quedaron abandonados por la habitación. Él hizo lo propio con los de ella y ambos se quedaron expuestos ante el otro.

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron para volver a besarse. Lily siguió acariciando la espalda y el pecho del chico, provocando que su piel se estremeciera ante su tacto. Entonces ella fue consciente de las reacciones que había provocado en él al sentir su excitación contra su entrepierna. Se mordió el labio inconscientemente provocando que Scorpius terminara por volverse loco. Sin soportarlo más, hizo desaparecer el resto de ropa que les cubría a ambos y se deleitó con lo que veía. Sus senos eran pequeños pero turgentes lo que, a su ver, los hacía perfectos. Sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, comenzó a acariciar uno de ellos mientras se deleitaba con el sabor del otro y los gemidos que comenzaba a arrancar de la pelirroja. Poco a poco, mientras la piel de la chica se iba hipersensibilizando por momentos y los gemidos de ella eran el único sonido que invadía la habitación, Scorpius dejó de lado por unos instantes sus pechos y descendió sus caricias hasta llegar al bajo vientre de ésta. La sintió temblar contra él y supo que era el momento. Así que volvió a ascender para atrapar sus labios y le separó las piernas para colocarse entre ellas. Scorpius se separó por un momento de sus labios y la miró a los ojos para decirle:

—Te quiero.

A continuación se introdujo en ella con cuidado pues, aunque sabía que no era su primera vez, no quería causarle ningún daño. No obstante, ella no era partidaria de la misma opinión, así que alzó las caderas pegándose todavía más a él y provocando que riera antes de besarla y penetrarla por completo. Entonces, ambos comenzaron un vaivén sosegado que fueron aumentando a medida que sus cuerpos demandaban más y más de aquella placentera sensación que les estaba invadiendo. Lily fue la primera en alcanzar el orgasmo y le fue inevitable no arañar la espalda del chico ante la brutal explosión de sensaciones que experimentó en aquel momento. Una vez repuesta de la sensación se empleó en hacer sentir también aquella sensación a Scorpius y minutos después lo consiguió. Salió de ella una vez hubo recuperado un poco del ritmo cardíaco correcto y se tumbó a su lado. Lily le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y se apoyó en el pecho de él. Levantó el rostro para mirarle a los ojos y sonreírle mientras decía:

—Te amo, Scorpius.

El aludido sonrió y besó la coronilla de ella —quien ya había vuelto a colocarse correctamente—. Se quedaron allí durante unos minutos, saboreando la felicidad que les rodeaba, y luego se vistieron de nuevo.

La sonrisa era un tatuaje permanente en el rostro de ambos. Por fin las cosas iban a salir bien.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Aquí se termina esta historia. En realidad, aún queda el epílogo, que será colgado la semana que viene. Pero me adelanto diciendo que estoy muy agradecida a** LainaM** por haberme convencido para escribir esta historia; ya que ha sido un reto personal hacer a una Lily distinta a la que solía hacer y este ha sido, además, mi primer longfic (a pesar de que no tenga más de 10 capítulos). _

_En el epílogo ya daré las gracias a las personas a las que se las tenga que dar. _

_Por ahora no decir nada más. Sólo espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, ya que me costó bastante de escribir dado que soy inexperta en relaciones sexuales. _

_Saludos, _

**_Arualle._**


	11. Epílogo

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**Disclaimer:**______________________Los personajes, la escenografía y todos los hechizos y/o nombres, lugares y demás que podáis encontrar no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a su maravillosa imaginación. Aunque sí lo hacen las ideas y situaciones en las que los personajes se ven involucrados._

**_N.A.: _**Os recomiendo que escuchéis mientras estáis leyendo, una maravillosa canción que a mí me ha inspirado muchísimas veces y que recomiendo encarecidamente. Es _Only Hope, _y recomiendo la versión de _Switchfoot_ (sí, sé que es de Mandy Moore y que es preciosa. Pero me he enamorado de esta versión.)

* * *

_**Epílogo**_

_Dos años después._

El único rayo de luz que se colaba por entre la rendija de las cortinas incidió en mis ojos haciéndome despertar. Me desperecé y retiré las sábanas que me cubrían para ir directo a la ventana y descorrer las cortinas, haciendo que la luz penetrara por completo en la habitación. Una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro al darme cuenta del día que era. Lily regresaba a casa, esta vez como alumna graduada de Hogwarts. Y yo había pedido a sus padres que me permitieran el lujo de ir a recibirla en vez de ellos.

El hecho de acordarme de los padres de Lily me hizo rememorar como, dos años atrás, todo había comenzado:

"_Tras aquel día en el que Lily malinterpretó mis palabras, todo se precipitó. Sabíamos que íbamos a ser felices juntos y, por esa misma razón, queríamos compartir nuestra felicidad con nuestras familias. Por ello, aquella misma tarde, cuando sus padres regresaron, Lily quiso hablar con ellos. Nos sentamos los cuatro en un sofá y Albus, quien quiso estar también presente, en el alfeizar de la ventana. _

—_Mamá, papá —comenzó Lily —. Quiero deciros que Scorpius y yo estamos saliendo. _

_El padre de Lily se quedó blanco y su madre, por el contrarió, enmudeció. Albus, para aligerar —a su modo— la tensión palpable en el ambiente, comenzó a reír. Finalmente, el señor Potter sonrió y simplemente le dijo a su hija tras besarle en la frente: _

—_Si eres feliz…_

—_Lo soy. _

—_Entonces está bien. _

_Ginny, siguiendo el ejemplo de su marido, abrazó a Lily y sonrió_."

Negué con la cabeza y entré a la ducha dispuesto a seguir recordando los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos desde entonces.

"_Al contrario que los señores Potter, mis padres fueron más difíciles de tratar. Por ese motivo, convencí a Lily para que me dejara hablar primero con ellos. Así que cuando volví a casa, me armé de valor para hablar con ellos: _

—_Padre, madre, he de deciros algo. _

_Padre apartó el periódico y madre me sonrió, insuflándome ánimos. _

—_Me he enamorado de Lily Potter. _

—_¿Cómo? —padre parecía sorprendido, más no furioso. Madre, por el contrario, no había articulado palabra. _

—_Como habéis oído. _

_Un momento de silencio sobrevino a mi confesión. No obstante, madre seguí sin poder articular palabra y padre, tras mucho cavilar sobre ellos dijo: _

—_Queremos que nos la presentes. _

—_Por supuesto._

_Tras ello, días después Lily se presentó en la mansión Malfoy para compartir una comida junto con mis padres. Al principio solamente consistía en una sucesión de silencios incómodos hasta que mi padre, sabiamente, decidió comenzar a hablar sobre quidditch. Ahí fue cuando Lily comenzó a ganarse a mi padre y, tiempo después, cuando comenzó a hablar sobre las flores que su tía coleccionaba también se ganó la aceptación de mi madre; aún sin ella saberlo."_

Ya vestido, bajé de dos en dos las escaleras de la mansión y entré en las cocinas donde los elfos domésticos me saludaron cordialmente y yo aproveché su distracción para agarrar simplemente una manzana del frutero. Me dirigí a la entrada a toda prisa, pensando que llegaría tarde, y vi a madre sentada en un sillón del salón principal. Entré a darle un beso en la mejilla y antes de irme dijo:

—Me alegra que seas feliz, Scorpius.

Sonreí, aún cuando ella no pudo verlo, y salí cogiendo las llaves del coche que —a regañadientes y tras mucho insistir— padre me había regalado por mi dieciocho cumpleaños y el cual, lógicamente, estaba modificado mágicamente. Mientras conducía camino a la estación, seguí recordando.

"_Una vez que nuestros respectivos padres dieron su consentimiento —cada uno a su manera y tiempo—, nos dio exactamente igual lo que la gente pudiera pensar sobre nuestra relación. Por ese mismo motivo no dudé ni dos segundos en volver a Hogwarts para ver la final de quidditch entre, como no, Slytherin y Gryffindor. Y tampoco nos importó lo que pensaran al vernos besándonos en medio del campo de quidditch comenzando así nuestra particular celebración. _

_Los rumores se sucedieron tras esa escena y, aunque no lo reconocieran, la gente apostaba por saber cuánto tiempo duraríamos. Y más tarde, cuando ambos paseábamos por las calles del callejón Diagón celebrando nuestro primer aniversario, la gente seguía sorprendiéndose_."

El bullicio de la estación consiguió arrancarme de mis recuerdos. Así que aparqué el coche y me adentré entre la multitud que se dirigía, como siempre, al mismo lugar: andén 9 y ¾. Traspasé el muro y, abriéndome paso entre la gente que se arremolinaba alrededor del andén para poder tener una buena visión de cuando el expreso llegara, conseguí un buen sitio.

No tuve que esperar durante mucho tiempo puesto que minutos después de mi llegada, el famoso tren rojo hizo su aparición. La gente fue bajando apresuradamente para poder reunirse con sus familiares y comenzar las bien merecidas vacaciones. Finalmente, vi aparecer su cabellera pelirroja y supe que aún no me había reconocido.

—Gracias —oí que le decía a su amigo, quien la había ayudado a bajar su baúl.

En el mismo instante en el que se giró para buscar a su familia, me vio. Sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó atrás su baúl y la jaula de su lechuza y corrió hacia donde yo me encontraba. Reaccioné a tiempo para agarrarla y que ella pudiera enredar sus piernas contra mi cintura. Reía, podía oírlo por encima del bullicio de la estación y sus ojos mostraban la felicidad que sentía en aquellos momentos. Sin poder resistirlo más, capturé sus labios en un profundo beso del que no nos separamos hasta que nuestros cuerpos no nos impulsaron a hacerlo por falta de aire.

—¡Has venido! —dijo una vez de vuelta en el suelo.

—Por supuesto.

Sonreí y ella se puso de puntillas para volver a besarme. Podía ver como la gente a nuestro alrededor se paraba a mirar, seguramente pensando que lo que estaban viendo era producto de su imaginación. Todo el mundo seguía sorprendiéndose de ver a una Potter y un Malfoy confraternizando. Y es que, después de dos años, la gente aún seguía pensando que era una broma, una pantomima que se disolvería en cuanto se dieran la vuelta. Pero a mi no me importaba porque, pensasen lo que la gente pensase, ese momento no nos lo podían arrebatar. Porque, ocurriese lo que ocurriese en derredor nuestra, éramos nosotros los que importábamos. _Y siempre seríamos tú y yo_.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, ahora sí. Aquí termina esta historia que os puedo asegurar me ha gustado mucho escribir. Ha habido momentos en los que no sabía muy bien ni lo que estaba escribiendo, pero siempre ha estado ahí **LainaM** para bajarme a la tierra y recordarme lo que me había propuesto escribir y lo que estaba haciendo mal. Así que dejadme agradecerle encarecidamente todo el trabajo (porque sí, ella también ha trabajado bastante en esta historia aunque no os lo creáis) que ha hecho y todo el apoyo que me ha prestado siendo mi redactora (como me gusta llamarla a mi) personal. _

_También quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que alguna vez han pasado por aquí y han gastado un poco de su tiempo en hacerme ver que lo que escribía llegaba a las personas y les hacía, cuanto menos, pasar un buen rato. Así que, gracias a: **Lanni, LuNnAaPoTtEr, Pamex17, tere la maga, Vivi, Diana-Cullen-O'Shea-Black, beluu, Cataleya, AmJMatter, Alba, TeddyMellark, , clarisaweasley** y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, **TYCLLSW**. Gracias a todas vosotras porque sin saberlo me habéis dado ánimos para seguir escribiendo cada vez que veía un comentario vuestro diciendo que os gustaba la historia. **GRACIAS. **_

_Y nada más, chicas. Gracias por compartir todos estos meses conmigo y mi historia y con esta pareja fantástica que permite un gran juego de escenas con ellos dos. Así que gracias, de corazón. _

_Besos, _

_Arualle._


End file.
